


Dancing Out In Space

by SFF_EXO, wuyifantastic



Series: Tar & Tissue [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, EXO OT12, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFF_EXO/pseuds/SFF_EXO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Luhan fly through space, rescuing a new crew along the way. RE: Luhan is a rogue space cowboy who makes a lot of 21st century anime and pop culture references because he has a lot of free time floating through space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever. And I’m sorry for everything and please don’t judge me for it. Lots of alien species. Lots of weird stuff. Also there is a mention of mpreg at the very end, be warned.

“Space: the final frontier.” Luhan began, as his ice blue eyes looked out of the enormous window, which gave them the stunning view of space, stretched out before them. Beside him, Chanyeol groaned. “These are the voyages of starship EXODUS. It’s a five year mission, to explore the strange new worlds and to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before.”

Once the blue man beside him finished his dramatic monologue, Chanyeol spoke, “Are you going to do that every single time we head off of another planet?” Chanyeol’s deep and rumbling voice was full of judgment. “It’s not even right anymore, we still don’t know shit about Earth’s oceans.” He looked back at the retreating red planet as they zoomed out of the ruins and into space.

“Yes.” Luhan answered simply, like he couldn’t believe Chanyeol had even asked. Luhan just had that way about him, a special tone to his voice that could make anyone believe him. Or, in this case, make them feel like a fool. “But it is kind of weird when you think about it, isn’t it? They’ve traveled all this way, but they still can’t reach the bottom of the ocean.” Luhan’s icy blue lips stretched into a smile, teasing.

“Please, anyone left on that planet is seriously disturbed. They don’t have the skills to do deep sea exploration anymore.” Chanyeol just rolled his eyes like he had done the many, many times they’d had this conversation, which was a lot, as Luhan was absolutely fascinated with Earth and its inhabitants. “Seriously, they drained the planet of everything it had, and then wonder why no one wanted to stay on it, or why every other planet with intelligent life is afraid of Earthlings.”

“Are you implying that, if you were still there, oh Master Chanyeol, that you would be exploring the oceans? You’d become a man in the heart of the sea, relentlessly searching for new life and documenting it for years and years to come?”

Chanyeol shuddered, remembering his Terran biology class. “Fuck no, whatever is living in those waters can stay undiscovered. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen less creepy aliens than what’s in the oceans.”

“Even those.... what were they?” Luhan snapped his fingers. “The ones with the dangling finger testicles? And... and feelers?”

Nose scrunched in distaste, Chanyeol nodded. “Oddly enough, yes. Definitely some creatures down there are more terrifying than the Esteryans.”

“I wish those guys would learn to wear some clothes. Nobody wants to see that. I’ve adapted, why can’t they?”

Chanyeol just laughed at the comment, “Well, it doesn’t matter for them, hardly any outsiders visit their planet, like Earth. Earthlings might stop wearing clothes, what would you do then?

“We should go and look one day. Before they stop wearing clothes, of course.” Luhan suggested, and not for the first time. He was seemingly perpetually curious about Chanyeol’s home planet, which was just off in the distance.

“Maybe.” Chanyeol answered like he always did, looking back out the window where the blue planet was, clouds swirling over the surface. It was barely visible, but Chanyeol knew enough of what it looked like to judge. Most of the land had been swallowed when the ice caps melted, and what was left was brown. Chanyeol closed the blind to the side window view just as Luhan clicked on the monitor he used to watch his anime and televisions shows. “I should never have taught you how to use that damn video streaming site.” Chanyeol muttered under his breath, thrusting the throttle on the engine to light speed to get them going faster. They didn’t have time to dilly-dally around empty space, particularly not around a planet they might have just procured several thousand credits of cargo from. It may or may not have been legal.

Their union wasn’t a new one, but the incorporation of 20th and 21st century television was. Luhan, for all his ranting and raving about adventure, was a couch potato and spends all the free time they have drifting through space by watching starflix. Chanyeol didn’t know whether he preferred when Luhan silently read books in the library or watched Starflix in his co-pilot chair.

At least when Luhan read books, Chanyeol wasn’t affected just by being near him.

Not that Chanyeol can blame him, really. It did get mighty boring floating along for days, the only entertainment a stray asteroid every once in a while. It was only very rarely an asteroid crossed their path to where they had to change course in order to avoid it. He guessed that exposing Luhan to earthly things wasn’t too bad of an idea, especially since Luhan’s home planet had been destroyed. Verglasia had come under attack about fifty years ago by an enemy now defeated, but not without the casualty of Verglasia and its people.

Which made Luhan so old, by Chanyeol’s human standards anyway, Luhan said he was barely a child when his parents had fled with him to safer territories. Not a lot of his people made it, Luhan was never sure of the actual number, no one was. ‘Practically extinct’ was how Luhan put it one day, a frown on his face and a deep tortured look in his eyes.

Chanyeol felt for the guy, seeing as how Chanyeol himself was an orphan. It wasn’t by any means the same thing, but with the way human’s dealt with strangers and those without a home or family, it might as well be. They both had been gifted with emptiness in place of family.

Not that they dwell on that much. See, it was hard to when both of them are running from... well, let’s just say the two had made quite a few enemies since they started their adventures together.

Chanyeol was only 20 when he hitched a ride on a cargo ship headed to the black market trading post located just outside the Milky Way galaxy and just before the Andromeda. Back then, the Galactic Ordinance was barely passed the planning stages, and Chanyeol was looking for a place to call home.

It was then he had met Luhan, who was looking for a pilot to his co-pilot. Luhan had saved his money working in bars and market shops around the trading post for a ship, and with what Chanyeol managed to scrape together in the six months he stayed with the cargo crew, they bought their current ship, affectionately named EXODUS. It wasn’t as pretty as it used to be, but it still ran like a champ and purred like a kitten.

If the kitten were fifteen years old, with a lung disease.

Since then, it had just been the two of them and that trading post had long since been raided and shut down. Crew members have come and gone since. Chanyeol liked to offer the same opportunity he was given as a kid. Within the ten years they’ve been partners, the Galactic Ordinance had grown and many planets and galaxies have joined. On Earth, Chanyeol remembered the United Nations being like the same thing.

The rules and regulations, Chanyeol could get passed. He had been for years in fact. It was sort of his job.

The most prohibited act was trading and outsourcing. Chanyeol and Luhan bought the goods and re-sold them to other planets and collectors. They’ve had their run-ins with the law, but they’ve always managed to skirt just under the radar. They’re only known amongst other rogue pilots and smugglers. 

At his side, Luhan has already started up another episode of Cowboy Bebop. He’s called himself a space cowboy once while drunk and at a bar. Chanyeol had promptly refused to acknowledge they worked together. Since then, Luhan had been forbidden to drink Fireball whiskey. It made him spill secrets. He didn’t even get the appeal of the dreadful graphics and story lines. It made Chanyeol nauseous. 

With nothing better to do, Chanyeol had no choice but to head down to the weapons hull of the ship. Even without proper training, Chanyeol prided himself in being a sort of... enthusiast. He had all sorts. From laser swords and shooters to more medieval human technology like axes and a mace here and there. As well as Kendo and Wushu sticks, some modified with knives and retractable blades. He’d visited a lot of places and ripped off a lot of people to be able to have such a collection.

On certain occasions, he’d risked both of their lives. He really heard it from Luhan on those days, but, Luhan supported him still. Always joking that if they get into a real pickle, he’s counting on Chanyeol to prove himself and save them both. Chanyeol only knew how to confidently use about one-third of the weapons he carried, but Luhan didn’t really need to know that. He might be a little more upset about the perils they’ve gone through getting the weapons if he knew Chanyeol had no idea how to use them, or even what they do in some cases.

Today, he didn’t spin a saber or shoot any lasers. He merely... admired. If he wasn’t stuck in space, perhaps, he’d be a collector. If space travel hadn’t advanced on Earth, perhaps he’d be the owner of a junkyard. Then again, he didn’t want to think about a life without the vastness of space. It was only because of it that he had left behind a meaningless existence on Earth to pursue something with more meaning.

Even if, when it came down to it, he’s a glorified thief.

Hours pass with only Chanyeol tinkering with his weapons and the faint voices filtering through from Luhan’s speaker. Chanyeol’s gotten comfortable with living like this. It was home. On Earth, he’d felt like he was rotting away. Always looking up at the sky, as if he could see past the atmosphere and into the space beyond it.

Luhan was sort of... responsible for Chanyeol’s sanity. Even when he got to the outpost, there was no guarantee Chanyeol could have found anyone to take him anywhere. To get as good a deal as being a pilot... well, Chanyeol had obviously saved all his luck in life for the moment he met Luhan.

From there, all he had to do was take a three week course to actually pilot the damn ship. Which was huge, almost unnecessarily so. But, it worked for Chanyeol and Luhan and it had gotten them extra cash every once in a while when they were able to run two deliveries at a time due to all the extra space.

Despite heading straight for the Galactic Ordinance’s main star system, Chanyeol and Luhan really didn’t have any worries of their course. Even if they had been nearly famous with their smuggling amongst other smugglers, they hadn’t ever had a problem in using this shortcut before.

Even if there were laws and rules, it didn’t mean they were followed too closely.

Suddenly, Luhan is screaming his name from the cockpit and red is flashing throughout the ship. Chanyeol immediately ran, eyes wide and panicked. Chanyeol, wasn’t too surprised. They were too comfortable with this route. They should have been more careful.

“This is the Galactic Ordinance Commander Kim Jongdae speaking. Prepare to be boarded, and don’t even think about running. We have you in our sights.” A voice came crackling over the intercom, menacing and definitely leaving no room for debate. All at once, Chanyeol knew what had happened. They’ve lost. “And we’ve got your heat signatures on lock, so don’t think about hiding.”

Captured.

Instead of fighting, Chanyeol and Luhan decided it was best to try and weasel their way out of being thrown in prison for their crimes through talking instead of trying to switch the ol’ tank into hyperdrive and start booking it across the system. It was a feat that they had succeeded in doing multiple times, but never from the Galactic Ordinance. They had bigger ships. Bigger guns.

As they were slowly pulled into the ship across from them, Luhan and Chanyeol sat silently. Chanyeol at least was trying to think of a few explanations for themselves, for their unregistered cargo ship and the hundred thousand dollars of illegal freight they’re hauling.

“Well, I suppose we should go meet them.” Chanyeol sighed and removed himself from the captain’s chair, turning off their engines and monitors considering the work was being done by the ship ahead of them. “Make it easier.”

“Not willing to fight like a man, huh?”

“I can imagine it will be much easier to talk our way out of it if we take the path of least resistance.”

“This is true.” Luhan nodded sagely and began walking towards the loading dock with Chanyeol. Once they’re inside the ship, Luhan releases the hatch, and the ramp lowers to the floor, allowing the two to step out of their ship, sauntering to the waiting line of officers. As if they were being royally welcomed instead of on the verge of being taken into custody for being criminals.

“Commander Kim Jongdae.” The officer standing in the middle of the crowd introduced, his hand out. “We’ve heard a lot about you.” Luhan is the first to grab hold of the officer’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

“Big fans, really.” Luhan gushed. Chanyeol’s reaction to this is to naturally cringe.

“That’s a bit much, Lu.” Chanyeol cut in, looking over the commander. Chanyeol guessed he was some sort of feline species, but he couldn’t exactly place the region or planet. “Chanyeol and Luhan.” He said cautiously, eyes narrowed. If Jongdae really knew who they were, there was no point in telling him one of their many aliases.

“Follow me.” Jongdae grinned, his lips curled into a somewhat unsettling grin. What was he smiling about? Chanyeol didn’t think this was anything to smile about. He was nervous as hell on the inside.

Through the hangar they had been taken into of the ship, Chanyeol and Luhan followed Jongdae, not letting them pause to admire the sleek and distinct attack ships loaded and lined, ready at a moment’s notice should they come under attack.

Everything about the Galactic Ordinance was, as far as Chanyeol could see, ornate and oversized. Gawdy. Unoriginal. Sort of what Chanyeol remembered that the rich corporate leaders of America had, or at least, what he saw of them. “Chanyeol. Luhan.” Jongdae opened the door to a very plain room, the walls metal. An interrogation room.

Now Chanyeol started sweating.

“Word on the street is that you have an incredible knack for obtaining things.” Jongdae sat at the table in the middle, calmly. “And, as it turns out, we have something to find.”

Chanyeol was surprised, unsurprisingly, when they were solicited for their help instead of immediately being thrown into prison for their crimes. Apparently, word of their existence had spread throughout the Galactic Ordinance. He had figured that it had been only amongst other thieves, where there was an unspoken rule that they were together to keep the other from being caught amongst the Ordinance. No matter how badly they had been crossed.

Luhan made a comment of how he should have started referring to himself as Spike like he wanted despite Chanyeol’s absolute refusal to being called Jet. The officer, Jongdae, isn’t fazed. Chanyeol guesses that he doesn’t even know to what Luhan is referring to. The material Luhan has chosen to pass most of his time nowadays was ancient, practically.

“So... You want us,” Chanyeol motioned between him and Luhan, whose skin was a shimmering light blue under the interrogation room’s lights. “To work for you?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows raised, lips twitching because the thought was absolutely laughable.

Despite the natural curl to Jongdae’s lips, he appeared to be dead serious. “Correct.” His golden cat-like eyes flashed with impatience. “I need an answer soon.”

“What’s in it for us? What is keeping us from agreeing and then taking off?”

“You will be accompanied by a crew of my most capable men to make sure you keep on track, for one. And for two... immunity. So long as you report to us when we are in need.”

“So this is a permanent position--?” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Dog of the military.” Luhan let out under his breath. Chanyeol had no doubt it was another obscure anime reference.

“--As if I would work for the Ordinance. Why do you think we became scavengers in the first place?”

“Space pirates.” Luhan interjected, seemingly proud of himself when Jongdae snorted in recognition.

“Fine. Immunity as long as you come in for bi-monthly check ins.” Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest, the fact that it was a worse deal than the first right at the tip of his tongue. Jongdae held his hand up, effectively stopping Chanyeol, “And 13,000 interspacial credits. Before you go, and fifty thousand after.”

Luhan nearly choked on his own spit. “63... thousand?”

Chanyeol bit his lip to keep himself from accepting the offer right away. “What are the details?”

“The Prime Magistrate’s son has gone missing somewhere along the third quadrant of galaxy Nova-145. As you may be aware, our ships are targeted heavily there, most times not even being able to pass the blockades. Nova-145 is not under our rule, so … pirates are our best option.”

“In a galaxy far, far away.” Luhan spoke before Chanyeol could work on haggling more money from Jongdae. That was a pretty dangerous mission. Even for a pirate. “How’d his son end up all the way there?”

“We suspect kidnapping. Magistrate Oh had announced his intentions on attempting negotiations last month before his son went missing a few weeks later. We have just recently been able to pinpoint his general location.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding, he had heard news about the intentions of the Magistrate. He also knew that, given the fact that the Galactic Ordinance was ruled largely by humans, it would weigh heavily to their advantage.

That was the biggest thing Chanyeol did not like about the Galactic Ordinance. The fact that it was painfully pro-human and anti-everything else. Chanyeol guessed it was mainly because it had been formed by human. And, in the end stages of earth, where they had originated, each nation had become so xenophobic and afraid of alien species who had come to visit. Humans had a primal and instinctual desire to overpower anything and anyone they did not understand.

“Do you see me?” Chanyeol motioned to himself, “I’m perfectly human. They aren’t going to believe that I’m not one of your cronies. Besides, it’s a mission worth more than that pitiful pay. This is dangerous. Doesn’t the Magistrate value his son’s life?”

Jongdae smiled patiently, “Then what would you like to get paid, Chanyeol?”

And just like that, Chanyeol knew he’d been swindled. Knew that this was Jongdae’s plan all along. To get him interested, explain, and then offer him anything he wanted. Only, he doesn’t mind. The resulting pay will have him and Luhan living like the Magistrate himself until the day they die.

“We will be providing all provisions and clearance you need, but we will be using your ship, to go unnoticed in their territory. I trust our mechanic will be allowed to take a look to make sure your ship is up to par?” Jongdae said as he tapped away on his tablet. “We will provide lodging for the night, as well, while it’s being stocked and taken care of.”

“Sounds great to me, will you also be taking us to dinner?” Chanyeol joked, earning a roll of his eyes.

“Room service to your heart’s content.” Jongdae said instead, looking up to see Chanyeol and Luhan’s matching grins of approval.

While they wait to land on the destination planet, Luhan and Chanyeol are briefed on the details. While they are aware of how far it will take to get there, Jongdae had even gone as far as to plan out certain outposts to stop at, those that would make it easier for them to make it by unrecognized, those not ruled completely by the Galactic Ordinance.

Chanyeol doesn’t have time to ask questions about why, exactly, they would be breaking so many rules in Jongdae’s presence under the orders to get the Prime Minister’s son back. It wasn’t too hard to just come to the conclusion that it was all for the sake of ensuring the long dynasty of the Oh family.

These damn Royals and their need to make everything about them. Chanyeol had no doubt that, even the largest number Chanyeol could think of, they would have all of it and more to spare just to pay whatever he requested for this mission to be done.

As long as this was a no expense mission, Chanyeol was fine. Too many times, he agreed to do a job and the expenses weren’t all paid for by the party requesting the job. Maybe Chanyeol would be sure to stop at every outpost to get his most favorite foods. Which also happened to be the most expensive ones, as well. Chanyeol was a man of high quality tastes, of course.

Pettiness aside, it seemed to be a rather straightforward mission and plan. Get to the planet, dive underwater, save the prince. It was dangerous, but really, it was nothing Chanyeol hasn’t handled before. Just... none of his cargos had ever been... prisoners. It was mostly artifacts and game that fetched for a lot of money on the markets.

While they waited, Chanyeol and Luhan opted to stay in the interrogation room. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, considering the chairs were cushioned, and it didn’t make sense for them to go exploring a ship and waste time on the room service should they get lost within it and not make it out and on solid land as soon as they landed.

Besides, exploring the Galactic Ordinance’s ship gave Chanyeol the heebie jeebies. Who knew what kind of things were in here? They weren’t the most... humane. From the stories Chanyeol has heard, anyway. He kept out of politics.

With Luhan tapping away on some hand held game, Chanyeol was too busy thinking of all the stuff they could buy with his share of the money. He could help fix up the ship with new interior or buy that new stereo system he had been eyeballing at Syncopath Outpost for months.

New boots, new leather jacket. A couple more blasters. A holster.

“Luhan, we could buy a new ship.” Chanyeol realized, as if his mind were suddenly blown. Luhan shot him a dirty look, as if absolutely appalled he would even think it, and okay, now that he had said it, it did seem like a pretty bad idea. EXODUS was their baby. “Ah, you’re right.” Chanyeol hummed without Luhan even saying anything. “Selling EXODUS would be like selling our souls.”

“Alright, guys, we’ve made it. Just exit to the right and you can wander on out from there.” Jongdae opened the door to the room wide, wasting no time in ushering the two out of his ship. “Make sure to get some good rest, you two.”

Chanyeol gave the Commander a mocking salute and walked along, not making a point to stay and chat. There was nothing else he needed to talk to Jongdae about, and he was looking forward to that endless room service and down hotel comforters. Chanyeol should buy some for his room. Maybe a new mattress, too. One of those new aero-foam technology that kept perpetually cool and adjusted comfort while you slept by gauging the wakefulness and R.E.M cycles of the body.

“Luhan, one more thing,” Jongdae called just as Chanyeol exited, too lost in his own thoughts of maximum comfort. “Have you been able to find more of your species? It’s been nearly a century hasn’t it?”

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not aware that the struggles and elimination of his planet and race had been that widely known. Then again, Jongdaehad unlimited access to the knowledge of the universe. He seemed pretty high up in power.

“No, I haven’t.” He answered carefully. “Any reason why you ask?”

“No.” Jongdae shook his head, an odd cheerfulness to his voice. “You’re free to go.”

...

By the time Luhan and Chanyeol made it to their hotel room, that particular part of the conversation was forgotten for the moment. Luhan was too busy marveling over the mini-bar and hot tub. “Hell, Chanyeol, if this is how they treat criminals, how do you think they’ll treat us if we actually work for them? Maybe it won’t be such a bad gig.”

“Shit, Luhan, this room service menu is unreal.” Chanyeol gasped, nose buried in the laminated paper. “As for working for them, I think it’s all a show. Jongdae wants us to think this is what it will be like to work for them. He’s... sly.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

“I’m just saying, maybe we shouldn’t rule out the possibility.”

“Hey, if we make it through this alive, we won’t have to work another day in our lives. We can travel for pleasure.” Chanyeol stretched across one of two beds in the hotel room, still flipping through the menu. “Two whole pages for dessert, Lu.”

And Luhan just rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s one track mind when it came to food. “Please, you’d blow it on meat buns at Ashi Outpost.”

“You know me so well, it’s scary.” Chanyeol just shot back, not even sparing Luhan a glance. “Seriously, what do you want?”

Within the hour, with a feast fit for a king settled in both of their stomachs, Luhan and Chanyeol started in on traditional Japanese Sake. Another hour later, and Chanyeol was perfectly wasted. “Luhan, how would you react to being able to find someone like you?”

“You mean perfect?” Luhan shot back, grin crooked and happy.

“No, you dipshit.” Chanyeol threw a dirtied napkin at his best friend and co-pilot. “Verglasian.” He tried to get out, the words slurring a little on their way out from his mouth.

“Ah.” Luhan sighed out, arms spread out wide from his body and along his bed. “Y’know, Jongdae mentioned it. I didn’t know others knew about my people.”

“It was a tragedy, wasn’t it?”

“Not, apparently, to those not involved with Verglasia.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Do you think maybe he knows someone?”

“Either that, or he just is well-read in history.” Luhan shrugged, seemingly unbothered and untroubled by the fact that Jongdae had asked such a question. Chanyeol can kind of see where the questions bother him, and instead of pushing, Chanyeol just hummed.

Their conversation, as always, dropped to just friendly, drunken banter. Chanyeol and Luhan don’t clean, too unstable to even stand from all the alcohol. Luhan does fare better with alcohol than Luhan does in terms of balance, but he doesn’t bother either. They’re being treated to a relaxing night before heading off into what could possibly certain death. Cleaning up after himself be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

The wake up call from the Galactic Ordinance comes far too early for Chanyeol’s liking. The artificial lighting system the planet requires to sustain life hasn’t even kicked on! Moments later, it’s Jongdae with his cat eyes knocking at the door.

“Your ship is ready.” Jongdae announces when Chanyeol begrudgingly opens the door, dark circles under his eyes. “Don’t tell me you spent the night drinking, we’re leaving first light.”

This information has Chanyeol growling internally. Only the amused smirk that spreads on Jongdae’s face hints to it not being so internalized. “Why does it have to be so early?” Chanyeol huffs, retreating back into the room. Jongdae must have taken it as an invitation because the next thing Chanyeol knows is that his rhetorical question is being answered.

“Because time is of the utmost importance. The longer Oh Sehun is captured, the greater the chance he’ll be executed.” Jongdae explained, his curled lips looking grim. “It’s a price Magistrate Oh can’t afford. Oh Sehun is his only heir.”

It made sense, but Chanyeol wasn’t happy about it. Luhan, on the other hand, was nearly dressed and ready. Even though Luhan never got hangovers, it’s still strange to see the blue man so fast in waking. If Chanyeol didn’t know better, he would think Luhan is... eager to get started on this mission. It’s only a job. He’s just a puppet is the worst thing about it. A decoy. The Ordinance is more than capable of executing this mission themselves. Were it not for their big and flashy ships.

“You know what you guys need?” Chanyeol began while he brushed his teeth with clear disdain in his eyes. “A secret ops corps. Back on Earth, where I grew up, there were those sorts of things for every little thing and they’d get involved in stuff like this. You could learn a few things from Earthlings.”

Jongdae smiled, “Wonderful idea, Chanyeol.” It didn’t sound like Jongdae actually thought it was a good idea, however.

Chanyeol continued to scowl his way through a hot (but short) shower, only pulling on clothes because, well, he was afraid of getting arrested should he refuse the job. If he really wanted, he could sneak out, devise a plan to get himself out, but Luhan seemed to have accepted the job completely and Chanyeol wouldn’t just leave his best friend. His only friend, really.

Which is why Chanyeol ended up begrudgingly following the pair down to the lobby and into a hovercab. It wasn’t much of a drive between here and the hangar where they had taken EXODUS. A military hangar obviously, but it was unlike anything Chanyeol had ever seen before. It had unnecessarily tall vaulted ceilings, Chanyeol figured for the flashy warships, which meant that this was the main hangar.

Was Chanyeol supposed to feel special? Wanted? Or intimidated?

Finally, they made it to the dock where EXODUS was parked. Chanyeol gave her a quick look over. She seemed just the same, besides a new paint job. It was the same color as before, just without all the knicks and scrapes.

“Allow me to introduce you to your new crew.” Jongdae began, motioning to the others milling about the docked ship. Jondgae let out a loud, sharp whistle and the crew lined up, perfectly trained. Chanyeol barely was able to contain his scowl. “This is Jongin.” Jongdae said about a very sweaty, tastefully dirty man with tan skin and a pair of greasy white overalls pooled at his waist and a black tank top revealing beautifully lean muscles. The only strange things about him were his ears. They were barely visible nestled in a mop of matching auburn hair, but they were what Chanyeol could only describe as dog ears.

Cute.

“Hey.” Jongin waved, having paused wiping his hands on a black spotted cloth. Chanyeol didn’t think it was really getting his hands clean. “Nice to meet you guys, I’m the mechanic. I fixed quite a bit on your ship and she should be running smoother than the day you got her.”

Chanyeol would have taken it as an insult, but he’s too curious to know if Jongin is sporting a tail, too.

“And Tao, he’s our bodyguard. He knows several martial art forms, quite a few ancient and alien ones, even.” Jongdae continued, pointing to the man next to Jongin. Tao is... well, he looks like a human weapon. He’s dressed in all black, eyes smudged with black liner and black hair. His features are sharp and eyes deadly. Chanyeol can tell he’s 100% human but there is no way in hell Chanyeol would ever want to be on his bad side.

Tao merely inclined his head in greeting, remaining wordless.

“This one is Yixing.” Jongdae finished, and Chanyeol’s nerves immediately turned calm as he looked at the man. He’s a literal ray of sunshine with dimples and the brightest smile Chanyeol’s ever seen. “He’s our doctor.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard some pretty amazing stories. With you at the head, I have no doubt our mission will be accomplished.” Yixing rattled off, any doubt seeping from Chanyeol just like that. It was strange, to say the least, but Chanyeol can already tell that Yixing is not human despite being completely so in appearance.

“Along with me, this will be your crew.” Jongdae pushed forward after glancing at his clipboard. “We have to keep it small and simple to slip passed without suspicion. This crew, however, is more than enough. Master Oh has a crew of his own that we will have to account for when he find him.”

Jongdae paused to let the information sink in and for the men around him to take good hard looks at everyone else to size them up. “We must leave in an hour’s time, as we don’t have much left. Be ready.” Jongdae dropped his arm and clipboard to the side and marched forward towards the ship.

Chanyeol and Luhan, considering they didn’t have much to begin with, followed Jongdae in. “This is going to be weird... traveling with people we’re supposed to dislike.” Luhan began, whispering so Jongdae couldn’t hear.

“Well... Yeah, but just try and think of it like any other crew member we’ve had. Besides, our ship is pretty big, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to hang out with anyone.” Chanyeol shrugged. He really wasn’t worried about any of it. Then again, Chanyeol got along with pretty much everyone. Luhan was a little more reserved.

Despite Jongdae’s hour warning, two more of the crew filed in just a few minutes later. “Always be prepared.” Yixing winked as he walked passed, with a bag slung over his shoulder and a case wheeling along behind him. Chanyeol could only assume that it was medical equipment seeing as how Chanyeol and Luhan didn’t have any of their own.

Tao slunk in behind Yixing, lithe and dangerous. Chanyeol was nearly determined to never let Tao into the weapon hull of his ship. That is, if he hadn’t already explored it. Who knows what had happened in the last 18 hours without Chanyeol and Luhan present.

Jongin took the longest to join, but when he did, he was cleaned up, hair still wet. Chanyeol paid close attention to him, his tan muscles looked much better not streaked with grease and grime. He was in a gray jumpsuit now, and Chanyeol was still curious to see if he had a tail or not.

“Jongdae, I’m going to go crash, I’m beat.” Jongin replied, strangely informal to what Chanyeol had assumed was some sort of high commanding officer.

Jongdae merely nodded as he checked over the controls of the ship, a serious look on his face. “Something wrong?” Chanyeol asked as he approached the officer, successful in snapping him from his revere.

“No, no, I’m just curious how this thing runs. The system is severely outdated.” Jongdae looked down at his clipboard and scribbled a few things down. Without even knowing what he was writing, Chanyeol was insulted at the mere action and his words.

“Well, she purrs like a kitten.” Chanyeol snuffed, sitting in his chair to begin take off.

“A dying kitten.” Luhan grumbled as he sat at the seat next to Chanyeol, eyebrows knitting together as he stared at Jongdae’s clipboard. Obviously, he was just as curious to know what Jongdae had written as Chanyeol was. Even though it was no doubt insulting.

“Are we ready to take off, boss?” Chanyeol said the nickname with a tone full of spite, but still, it didn’t seem to phase Jongdae in the slightest.

“Of course, the sooner we go, the better, and since the crew is all here, I see no reason we should dilly dally.”

“Dilly dally, shilly shally.” Luhan whispered, hitting a few buttons as Chanyeol did the same.

“My thoughts exactly.” Chanyeol spoke, not mentioning that his reasoning was much less noble than returning a lost son to his rich father. The sooner they got going, the sooner Chanyeol could rid his precious ship from the vermin who insulted her, and get his money.

Chanyeol and Luhan fired the machine up, the sound of the engine quiet. So quiet, Chanyeol’s heart skipped a terrible beat and he thought for a second that it was not going to start. “Did it-” Luhan flipped a switch, thinking the same thing that Chanyeol had.

“Oh.” Chanyeol let out, the throttles starting, eyes widened. “Dear lord, we’ll have to thank Jongin for this.” Chanyeol laughed, a renewed appreciation for his ship and the cute mechanic that had fixed her up. Better than when they had first gotten her.

They maneuvered out of the hangar quickly, having been given a parking space near the exit since they were the priority. It doesn’t take them long to make it out of the planet’s atmosphere and start charting their course. To do so, unfortunately, they have to call Jongdae and his clipboard back.

Luckily, Jongdae treated it as business and they’re on their way. They’re in hyperspeed before noon and Chanyeol promptly goes back to sleep.

…

It took a couple days for everyone to come out of hiding to make things less awkward, or rather, to at least try to make conversation with Luhan and Chanyeol since they had all known each other while working for the Ordinance.

Not that Chanyeol was complaining, it was just as easy to pretend they didn’t exist and he was just on his way to drop off some cargo he was expected to deliver and go. The first to approach was Jongin, who looked very much like a nervous puppy.

Chanyeol felt a strange compulsion to just scratch behind those ears every time he looked at Jongin, which was a bit of a problem since Chanyeol was also very sure it would offend Jongin. Especially since Chanyeol didn’t even have anything to say to Jongin, he just wanted to touch his ears and feed him biscuits.

“Hey, I was wondering...” Jongin began as his eyes darted between Luhan and Chanyeol, afraid of being judged. “Do you guys have anything like... a tennis ball?”

Alarms went off in Chanyeol’s head, telling him not to do it, not to squeal and cling to the alien. “Uhm... why?” He thankfully managed to sound out while Luhan sat beside him, television playing F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

“I... want to play.” He muttered, pulling his hands from behind his back, the shredded ball making Jongin’s eyes fill with tears. “And I broke it.”

This time, Chanyeol couldn’t hold back his reaction. His regularly deep voice raised a few octaves as he clutched at his chest, “Awwwh, that’s so sad-” Chanyeol’s words were interrupted rudely when Luhan elbow jabbed into his ribs, making him wince in pain.

“Yeah, I don’t have a tennis ball but...” Luhan glared at Chanyeol as he bent to dig in the drawer below the flight control panel, metal and objects clanking. “It’s rubber, so it should be more durable, and bouncy.” Luhan produced the rubber red ball and held it out to Jongin.

Only Jongin didn’t touch it. His eyes lit up and he tensed like he was ready to run. Luhan blinked, clueless as to why Jongin was not taking it.

Luhan had obviously never played a game of fetch. Not a proper one, anyways. Chanyeol yanked the ball away and tossed it down the long corridor, laughing raucously as Jongin ran off to chase it with a happy shout. Once more, Chanyeol cooed and Luhan just stared after the man.

Jongin came back, ball in his mouth.

Chanyeol might be in love with this dog-like species. It’s his first experience with one, and he definitely isn’t disappointed. Dogs that are fluffy and cute, that don’t destroy everything in sight are only limited to Earth, and he had missed them. A dog who could walk and talk and fix up his ship is just as fine a replacement than anything else. Probably better than the original, even.

“Cute.” Chanyeol whispered under his breath as Jongin sped off again, not sure of how Jongin would react to being called cute to his face. If it were anything like other men he had experience with, it wouldn’t be pretty. Chanyeol for one, didn’t mind being called cute.

The game lasted another twenty minutes, and with each passing moment, Chanyeol grew more and more smitten with this side of Jongin. While as a mechanic, he had looked rugged and sexy, this playful side was definitely preferable to that.

Chanyeol kind of wanted to rub Jongin’s tummy, if he was honest. “How would I go about asking Jongin if I could rub his tummy?” Chanyeol asked Luhan, who was once again absorbed in his shows as Jongin bounded through the corridor after the ball.

“That’s super fucking weird, even for you.” Luhan answered without even looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol is kind thankful for that, at least, because Luhan could shoot off some pretty nasty looks.

“Is it?” Chanyeol cringed as Jongin came bounding back, tennis ball in his hands.

“Don’t worry, it’s not the first time.” Luhan merely shrugged.

“When were the other times?” Chanyeol cried out indignantly, ignoring Jongin as he held the ball out for him so he couldn’t see the deep frown on the dog species’ face.

This time, Luhan did turn and look at Chanyeol. It was a look that just screamed ‘are you an idiot?’ and Chanyeol didn’t appreciate it one bit. Like how Jongin didn’t appreciate being ignored and stalked away from the two bickering before Chanyeol could notice and went to find Jongdae.

It was the moment that Jongin turned away with a huff that Jongdae appeared through the airlock doors leading to the bedroom quarters of the ship.

“What are you three doing? You’ve been making quite the racket.” Jongdae complained, clipboard tucked under one arm as he examined the three. His eyes fell on the ball in Jongin’s hand and his expression softened to one Chanyeol could only explain as... tender fondness. It would have been sweet if Chanyeol didn’t know exactly what Jongdae was like. Well, the business side of him, anyways.

Chanyeol had a sneaking suspicion that there was something more going on with the mechanic and the Commander, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. “We were playing ball.” Jongin began, a sour tone to his voice as he looked back at Chanyeol, who felt completely betrayed with the dog’s next words, “But then Chanyeol decided to be mean and stop.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol butted in, voiced spiked an octave higher when Jongdae pierced him with a pointed glare.

“We’ll go play, how about that, Ni?” Jongdae’s tone was placating and soft, and it had the ears on Jongin’s head perking up, an interest lighting in his eyes.

“That sounds nice, what will we play?” Jongin asked, but was already hopping back to the living quarters. If Chanyeol was correct, he swear he could see something moving beneath the jumpsuit Jongin was wearing. Something like a tail.

“Are you staring at his ass?” Luhan said out loud, loud enough for Jongdae to hear. Which only earned him another scathing glare.

“Do you think they have a thing?” Chanyeol whispered as soon as both of them were gone. “Or if Jongin has a tail?”

“Aren’t relationships between employee and supervisor like... frowned upon or something having to do with favoritism?” Luhan spoke, bored as usual with Chanyeol’s questions, looking to the television. At least Luhan still entertained Chanyeol with answering them.

“That doesn’t mean they don’t happen.”

“And the tail thing, it’s weird. Stop wondering that. You’ll turn into a pervert.”

Chanyeol sunk lower in his chair, a small pout on his face. “I’m not perverted. I think it is a very legitimate question.”

“If he had a tail, why would he hide it? He doesn’t hide the ears very well, does he?”

“All questions to ask when I find out if he has a tail or not.”

“Have you thought about just asking him?” Luhan shrugged, clicking out of his web browser that was playing the show he was watching and stood up. “It is the easiest option.”

“Isn’t that rude?”

“I think it’s ruder to sit here and talk about it.”

Once again, Luhan was right. It happened more often than Chanyeol liked to admit really. Not that he would ever actually tell Luhan. He just silently stewed over the matter.

And that was how the days started passing, with various interactions with the adopted crew, and Jongdae appearing at random times, often scaring the shit out of Chanyeol. All was fine, things were running quite smoothly despite Jongdae’s uncanny ability to slink around unnoticed. That’s is, until Chanyeol stepped in the shower one night and the water ran purple. 

“What…. What the fuck?!” he yelled, turning the shower off and testing the sink water. Purple. Angrily, Chanyeol stomped from his sleeping quarters with merely a towel around his waist. Luhan, who was lounging at his co-pilot seat, looked at Chanyeol with his eyebrows raised, questioning his lack of undress and angry expression silently.

Chanyeol jabbed his finger into the intercom button, voice growling out and broadcasting into the speakers on the ship, “All crew, in the pilot’s quarters. Now.” 

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Luhan asked as soon as Chanyeol let off the button, pausing the television show he was currently streaming. To Chanyeol, it looked like Dragon Ball Z.

“Someone’s tampered with the water.” 

“And what do you mean by that?”

“It’s purple.” 

At this, Luhan snickered behind his hand. “And why’s that such a big deal? It’s not like we drink any of the supply.” 

“I don’t want to walk around a strange color.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Luhan lifted his arm and examined it carefully. 

“I think purple would be a good color on you.” Luhan then looked to Chanyeol and squinted his eyes, as if he were examining the younger pilot. “Since I am already looking hot in blue.” 

Chanyeol scowled, “Don’t make me suspect this is your doing, Luhan.”

“It’s not. Our prank war years ended ages ago. I have no more ideas.” Luhan sighed, sounding almost disappointed. “Though, this one is new. I’m impressed with whoever did it.” 

As Luhan ended his sentence, the rest of the crew filed in, Yixing looking happily confused as always, Zitao looking bored. The last two, Chanyeol immediately zeroed in on. Jongin and Jongdae. Where Jongdae looked perfectly neutral, there was a hint of guilt at the edges of the friendly smile Jongin usually wore. 

“Who was the genius.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at Jongin in particular. He knew it was probably Jongdae’s idea, Jongin just got suckered into all the technical work. It took some knowledge to get into a ship’s internal water supply. “Who put dye in the water..?”

At the question, Zitao no longer had that look of dead boredom on his face. He actually looked mildly intrigued. Which was quite possibly an even worse look on Zitao’s angular face. “Dye?” Yixing asked, tipping his head to the side, hair falling away from his forehead. Chanyeol was a little too pissed to pay any attention to the small, almost sharp bump on the top of his head. “Like food coloring? I saw a box in the garbage this morning.”

“Purple?” Chanyeol asked, now a tad suspicious of Yixing. 

“I didn’t look very closely, but I think so.” 

“Hm.” Chanyeol hummed, once again putting his attention on Jongin, whose smile was growing more and more weary. “Color doesn’t matter, really, I just… need to know who.” Chanyeol’s hand gripped the towel around his waist tighter, jaw clenched. He wanted to look scary enough for Jongin to crack. “Any ideas, Jongin?” Chanyeol walked close to Jongin, looking down at the dog-like creature. 

There was just enough time for Jongin’s lip to tremble before he burst out, “It was Jongdae’s idea! I was only asked to help, I never would have done it on my own-!”   
“You little-” Jongdae reached up to the brown ear on Jongin’s head and gave it a hard pinch, resulting in a whine erupting from Jongin’s throat. Jongdae then pushed Chanyeol back a little bit, “Please don’t stand so close to him when you’re not wearing any clothes.” 

Chanyeol, instead of commenting on Jongdae’s request, stepped back and clicked his tongue. “We will be making a pit stop at the next trading post. I expect you and Jongin to clean it up.”

“Or what, Mr. Park?”

“I take you all back home and continue to attend to my own damn business.” 

Already, he could hear Luhan tapping the screen to the navigation system, correcting their course to hit one of the outposts. There was no argument from Jongdae or Jongin, and Chanyeol considered it a victory. 

Now, he just needed to get the two back. Jongdae, at least. Jongin was only guilty by association. Once the dock cleared out and once again it was just Chanyeol and Luhan, Luhan sighed. “You should put dye in their shampoo.” Luhan resumed his show, eyes focused on it. 

“Good idea.” 

…

Three days later, the water was back to its clear and pristine coloration and Chanyeol was just waiting for Jongdae’s reaction. He decided, for fear of hurting Jongin’s ears, he wouldn’t put any of the orange hair dye into Jongin’s conditioner, only Jongdae’s.

It wasn’t just Jongdae that was affected surprisingly, or not surprisingly, since Chanyeol suspected the two had a more intimate relationship than they wanted to admit to anyone. It still came as a shock to see Jongin, sopping wet in only a towel, come running out with Jongdae at his heels. 

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae yelled, in a similar state as Jongin, feet slick on the grated floors. “What the hell have you done?” 

“My hair is orange!” Jongin cried, eyes big. Chanyeol snickered, leaning to the side of his chair, curious to see Jongin’s bottom. From beneath the towel, there it was. Jongin’s thick, dripping wet tail. Chanyeol nearly wanted to shout in triumph at finally getting to see it. He knew it was there, he just knew it! 

“It’s payback.” Chanyeol cackled, hiding his smile behind his hands unsuccessfully. “I didn’t see how cleaning the ship’s water tank was punishment enough.” 

“Now, now, children…” Luhan butted in, surprisingly able to keep from laughing at the ridiculous orange color of Jongdae and Jongin’s hair. “This is it, alright? You’ve gotten it out of your system.” Luhan shot glances at the three, one by one. “Or else, I’ll make all of your lives a living hell.” 

“What about Chanyeol fixing our hair!” Jongdae pointed an accusing finger at the pilot, reminding Chanyeol of a small child. A side he didn’t think Jongdae would have. It was rather interesting, Chanyeol thought.   
“I bought two shades of dye for you to pick. I guess it worked out, I was only planning on pranking Jongdae.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Didn’t expect you two to shower together.” Chanyeol turned around to his monitor, typing in on the navigation system to avoid pieces of an asteroid field. “I guess I now know why Jongin even went along with your prank in the first place.” 

From the reflection on his screen, Chanyeol could see how Jongin blushed a bright pink and Jongdae looked a little more than peeved. Perfect. “It’s on the kitchen table for when you want to figure out how to use it.” 

Jongdae stomped away with Jongin trailing behind him. 

It was only after they had left that Luhan left himself dissolve into a fit of giggles. “Dammit, Chanyeol, why do you always make me be the mature one? That was priceless.”

“You suggested it!” 

“Only because I knew you would try and get them back anyway. Only, your pranks generally break something on our ship.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t really deny that. “You could have just let it continue, you know, live a little.” 

“Then everyone would likely get involved and I want to make it through this with my sanity still intact.”

“Just admit it, you’re getting old and grumpy.” 

At this, Luhan didn’t say anything. Chanyeol was just happy he finally got to see Jongin’s tail. Chanyeol considered this a small victory. Though, if he were really keeping score, Luhan would be so much more ahead of him. 

Three Bring It On movies later and Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. Especially not when Luhan began to imitate some of the cheers. Now, Chanyeol and Luhan’s ship was massive for a cargo ship. At one point, him and Luhan joked they could run a cruise, especially with how many windows there were to look out over the vast nothingness of space. 

However, neither Chanyeol nor Luhan were very hospitable. 

Between the library, weapons hull, massive living and sleep quarters as well as the viewing and loading decks, Chanyeol wasn’t sure what there was to do. Nothing he hadn’t done before. A thousand times. So, he did the only thing he ever really did anymore, he went down to the weapons hull of the ship. 

Zitao was there. Unlike Chanyeol, Zitao actually had basic understanding of every one of the weapons, or at least most of them. Also unlike Chanyeol, Zitao actually did something other than stare and clean the things. When Chanyeol arrived, he was doing some serious martial arts routine. 

There were a lot of twists and turns, Zitao went a few ways Chanyeol had been sure before were anatomically impossible. “You know, I’m actually terrified of you.” Chanyeol said, out of the blue. He had been sure that Zitao saw him.

The unholy shriek Zitao let out told him otherwise. “Shit-” Chanyeol burst out, rubbing at both his ears. “Okay, never mind; that ruined it all for me.” 

“The hell? Don’t just sneak up on me!” 

“This is my ship!” Chanyeol burst, “I can do whatever I want!” 

Zitao mocked him, face scrunching up in the ugliest expression Chanyeol has ever seen in his life. It’s such a stark contrast to the stoic beauty that Zitao usually displays. “I have beaten people to a pulp for sneaking up on me, you really wanna keep trying your luck?”

“Okay, I’m back to being a little more terrified.” Chanyeol mentioned, eyebrows raising high on high head. “Who’d you beat up, anyone I know?”

“Not yet.” Zitao shrugged, lips quirked playfully. “You will soon, though. His name is Yifan. And he’s hopelessly in love with our little Unicorn.” 

“Unicorn?”

Zitao gave Chanyeol a look, full of toxicity that Chanyeol hasn’t seen in years, but that he was getting more used to on Zitao. “Yixing, you dumbass.” 

“Unicorn?”

“If I have to explain, you won’t get it. Idiot.” Zitao scoffed and turned his back on Chanyeol to continue. In order to not get whacked by something, be it limb or wushu stick, intentionally or unintentionally, Chanyeol left. 

He guessed there was always other times he could look at his proud collection. Chanyeol wasn’t sure he liked Zitao too much if he were being honest with himself. Chanyeol wasn’t going to worry about it, it wasn’t like he was going to be stuck with Zitao for months and years. 

They were practically half over with their mission by now, they would be reaching the destination planet in a little over a week. Chanyeol liked to look at things optimistically, only so many days left of the crew who he wasn’t even too fond of on his ship. A few more days until more come and maybe, just maybe, he would find someone he could actually stand.


	3. Chapter 3

“We have you in our sites.” It’s a familiar phrase and Chanyeol wishes he could go at least another five years without hearing it. “Prepare to be scanned and boarded.”

Chanyeol turns off the emergency alarm blaring through the ship and sits back with a sigh. A green light flashes through the window of the ship as the larger ship in front pulled them in through their beam. He already knew who it would be. Honestly, he had expected this meeting a couple hours ago.

“Ah, Chanyeol, I thought that rusty hunk of metal was you.” A crackling voice sounded through the Com system. “Did you get some work done?”

“Watch it, Ji.” Chanyeol almost growled. No one insults his ship.

“How come you have so any crew members? Usually it’s just you and that blue one.” Jiyeon sounded almost curious. Which is new to Chanyeol considering she usually always sounds bored out of her mind.

“Well, you asked for some pretty dangerous stuff, my dear. I needed to make sure I had the hands to procure it.” Chanyeol played it cool while Luhan sweated beside him. This is a feat for Luhan considering his core body temperature, and it set Chanyeol on edge.

“Oh, Chanyeol, you always make things more complicated than they should.” She purred, but their transmission cut off when the ship landed in the hangar of the larger ship.

Another few minutes and the doors to the ship opened, revealing a tall, red woman strutting proudly into the cockpit. “Alright, up and at ‘em, I need to do a security check on all of your pretty little crew members.” Jiyeon commanded, a small blaster hanging from her finger. Hey slick black ponytail sat at the top of her head as usual, and if Chanyeol had the balls, he would have been attracted to her. “Don’t even think about trying anything.” Chanyeol knew that at this point, Jiyeon was suspicious of them. Chanyeol and Luhan generally worked alone, and a crew this size hadn’t ever happened in all their days of working with her.

“Oh, Ji, you know I have nothing to hide.” Chanyeol grinned while the rest of the ‘crew’ filed in. Jongdae had abandoned his clipboard somewhere along the way. Zitao looks positively lethal, but that’s nothing new. He did spike Jiyeon’s interest and she singled him out immediately.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous.” She complimented, a wicked smile worked on to her lips. “And deadly. Like a black Gorgonmite.” When she placed the gun against the bottom of Zitao’s chin, he didn’t flinch. Chanyeol, honestly, was a little impressed. “What do you have on you, sweetie?” She said, her eyes looking over Zitao’s body carefully, as if she could see through his clothes to see if he had any weapons on him.

“Not a thing, honey.” Zitao looked her straight in the eye, a look that would have sent shivers down Chanyeol had it been directed at him.

“I don’t believe you.” Jiyeon answered, her voice sickly sweet. From that tone, Chanyeol knew what was going to happen, he’s known and worked with Jiyeon enough to know what that tone of voice meant. Jiyeon made a show of clicking the safety off the gun she kept pointed up Zitao’s chin. “I’m going to ask you again, what do you have on you?”

Jiyeon’s voice was colder than Zitao’s stare as he stretched his arm from his body and a long, black rod slid from the sleeve of his black leather jacket. Chanyeol wasn’t even sure how it fit so discreetly. “Good boy.” She smiled sweetly, still using that tone of voice as she took the weapon to inspect it. As she twisted it and a blade popped from the end. She didn’t flinch, even when Chanyeol and Luhan did. “That’s a pretty neat weapon.” She commented calmly before tossing it to the side and stepping back.

“Do you have my shipment, Chanyeol?” Jiyeon lost interest then, in the rest of Chanyeol and Luhan’s crew.

Chanyeol could feel Jongdae’s eyes on him, boring holes into his head, but Chanyeol just pressed on. “It’s right where it usually is, so if you have a crew, I’d be happy to let them in.”

“Why don’t you use your own, Channie?” Jiyeon grinned, the cheshire sort where he knew she was trying to set him up. As if she knew that they weren’t really his crew. “That’s what you brought them for, isn’t it?” With her head cocked to the side, Chanyeol had been backed into a corner.

“All right.” Chanyeol conceded and looked towards the others in the ship. “Let’s get our shipment delivered, guys.” He said, ignoring the way Jongdae’s eyebrow was raised. He led the way to the back bunker, passed the sleeping quarters and the kitchen area. They turned the corner and passed the engine room, going down into the, supposed to be, hull of the ship. The room Chanyeol came to was empty, seemingly.

Until he pulled off the grated tile of the floor. There, where Jongdae hadn’t even thought to look while inspecting the ship, were boxes and boxes. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he should tell Jongdae what exactly it was. He could lie, but he wasn’t going to say anything unless he was asked about it.

Transporting the bones of ancient Martians definitely wasn’t legal by any means. Mars had been occupied only for a couple centuries by Earthlings before they really expanded out to space and their population was growing faster than they could control or make room for it.

Their remains went for millions of credits.

Even though it was illegal, it got them through the barricade, didn’t it? Chanyeol figured Jongdae ought to be grateful his previous job was making his current one so goddamn easy. Especially since it was saving someone important. Without this, Jiyeon would never have let them through.

It took a couple trips for all of them, but once it was all unloaded and sitting in the hangar next to the Starship EXODUS, Chanyeol was a little relieved that no one peeked into a box. Even though Jongdae was still staring at Chanyeol. Like he knew.

“Jiyeon, my crew and I require a place to stay for the night, I trust you’ll be able to grant us clearance through the galaxy to land safely?” Chanyeol remained diplomatic with Jiyeon as soon as he received the other half of the credits he was promised.

“Yes, I will radio ahead to the base and get you through.” She said, tucking the blaster into the holster at her hip. With a bright smile, Jiyeon stuck her hand out for Chanyeol to shake. “Once again, it’s pleasure doing business with you.” Jiyeon was one of a few Chanyeol would never even think about double-crossing.

“Likewise, Jiyeon.” Chanyeol boomed while he shook her hand. She made a point to wave at Zitao as they all made it back into EXODUS, but ignored everyone else. Chanyeol snickered, and once they were all in, he went to tease him about it.

“Hey, Tao-”

“Chanyeol, I could have you arrested the moment we get back, for that.” Jongdae cut in, eyes blazing mad.

“Then, simply, I’ll turn you over to Jiyeon.” Chanyeol threatened, eyes narrowed at Jongdae. “Don’t act like Luhan and I aren’t the only reason you’re going to be able to get back your precious prince or whatever. If we hadn’t had business with Jiyeon, how the fuck do you think we’d be able to get through? She’s fuckin’ nuts.”

Jongdae looked quite shocked at Chanyeol’s outburst. For a second, his lips pursed, as if in thought. “Fine.” Jongdae finally glared, clipboard back and tucked under his arm. “But you should have informed me. Any more surprises?”

Chanyeol mentally breathed a sigh of relief at the decision, and shook his head. “No, no more surprises. I just didn’t want you to say anything about it.”

“What was the cargo?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol said with a finality in his tone. He would never tell that to him. Ever. “Don’t ask again.”

“Fair enough.” Jongdae spun on his heel and let Chanyeol get back to business with getting out of Jiyeon’s ship.

Within another fifteen minutes, they were free of Jiyeon’s ship and headed on their way to... “Which planet are we landing on, again?” Chanyeol asked as he looked through his navigation systems, seeing several different planets on the screen.

Jongdae leaned over his shoulder and pointed out a large, ocean blue planet. “I like to call it Big Blue.” Jongdae grinned, straightening back up after effectively breathing down Chanyeol’s neck and scattering goosebumps of irritation down his arm.

“Right.” Chanyeol huffed, setting his thrusters and puttering off towards the planet. As most of it was water, Chanyeol had to fly around a good half hour before finally finding what looked to be the only chunk of land on the damn planet.

“Here is good.” Jongdae pipes up, tapping at the front of his clipboard where Chanyeol now knows is a tablet.

“You could have pointed me in the right direction before now.” Chanyeol grumbled, letting down the landing gear.

“Where’s the fun in that, my dear Chanyeol?”

If Chanyeol never sees Jongdae after this, it would definitely be too soon. He’s starting to regret making the deal for the annual assessments.

Whatever those were supposed to be, really.

When Chanyeol and Luhan get the ship safely landed, they all file out through the loading dock. “Sooooo...” Luhan began, obviously noticing the extreme lack of surroundings. “Where are we supposed to be going with this? I don’t see anything around, where’s the kid?”

“You two...” Zitao piped up, and it sounds so full of judgment that Chanyeol is almost offended. “It’s a water planet, their species is aquatic.”

“Well, excuse me, Princess.” Luhan grumbled as Jongdae passed around what looked like a breathing mask. “Sorry I don’t make a habit of rescuing captured Princes from random ass planets.”

“No, you do the capturing, don’t you?” Zitao shot back before strapping the mask to his face.

“These will allow you to breathe underwater and reverse the distortion of your vocal chords to allow for communication.” Jongdae explained before handing off a pair of mask to Luhan and Chanyeol respectively. “But, with these creatures, you have to watch what you say. They tend to... play with words to try and enslave you. My guess is that’s how Sehun and his crew were captured.” Jongdae warned, fixing his own device to his face.

That’s perfect. Chanyeol thought to himself, struggling with his mask, yet again wondering why he had agreed to this, or why he couldn’t just wait in the ship. Luhan looked at him expectantly, icy eyes questioning with his mask already in position.

“What’s taking you so long?” He asked Chanyeol, the others headed off towards the water’s edge.

“Trying to decide if I even want to go.”

“They might need all the help they can get, you know. We were hired to help.”

“We were hired to get them here, I don’t remember agreeing to more.”

“Well, technically, Jongdae had said help rescue the kid, and this is a part of it.” Luhan remained patient even as the remaining crew tapped their toes in waiting.

“This seems dangerous, Lu.”

“Well, it pays nicely.” Luhan shrugged and headed off as well. For as enticed as Chanyeol was by the money, he knew that wasn’t all it was for Luhan. Chanyeol couldn’t really understand it even though he had been with the Blue man for so long he knew practically everything about him, but it was like there was a strange force pulling on Luhan. Curiosity? Loyalty?

Chanyeol wasn’t so sure if either of those completely summed it up. Luhan hadn’t mentioned anything, so he thought maybe Luhan was just a genuinely nice guy.

After a few more seconds of deliberating grumbling on Chanyeol’s part, he stomped off towards the group, joining them at the shoreline. “Alright, let’s get this shit over with.” He mumbled, watching as Jongdae stepped into the water first. Shoes and all.

Even though the thought of wading through water with his own shoes on grossed him out and he would definitely rather not do that, he thought that maybe rescuing someone without shoes is an even worse idea. What if he got a toe chopped off? He’ll take soggy socks over missing toes any day.

Since no one else was following Jongdae into the water, Chanyeol held back as well, wondering first of all, why Jongdae stopped waist deep, and what the hell they were all waiting for. Wasn’t it the quicker they get this done the better?

“Uhh-”

“Shh!” Zitao hissed shortly as Chanyeol began to speak, also managing to shoot an even icier glare at him than usual, and he thought Luhan was cold.

Up from the water, a creature rose with hair like seaweed to its waist and gills sprouting from its cheek bones. As it spoke to Jongdae, Chanyeol caught a glimpse of sharp, yellowing teeth.

“That’s some Harry Potter shit right there.” Luhan whispered beside him. Chanyeol nodded absently, not understanding but somehow knowing that meant something as ethereal as it was terrifying. The creature’s skin was different shades of green, spots of algae on its arms and chest.

After a few moments of dialogue Chanyeol couldn’t hear, Jongdae turned around and motioned for them to follow. “Leeteuk will lead the way.” Jongdae motioned to the merman-like creature and grinned. That Cheshire cat grin that told Chanyeol something was up.

“Don’t worry, you won’t have to swim, the water will be enchanted for our convenience.” Jongdae looked at Yixing as he said this. Yixing might’ve looked grateful had his mouth not been covered by the thick mask. His eyes told Chanyeol as much, however.

With a sinking feeling, Chanyeol followed the line through the water lead by Leeteuk. Chanyeol and Luhan hung at the back, affected by the sight of the area surrounding them. The land beneath them went along at a steady decline for what seemed to Chanyeol like miles underneath the water. He really hoped it was distortion.

A city loomed in the distance, tall buildings lit at the windows and shadowy figures drifting up around and through the structures. It was luminous and impressive for being underwater. At least, for Chanyeol, who barely liked going to the beach as a child.

“I think I saw a bit of something like this in a movie once... Star Wars?” Luhan talked out loud enough for only Chanyeol to hear. “Shit ended up going south, and it feels sort of like an omen, really.”

As if Chanyeol hadn’t already decided that this was a terrible idea and he should have stayed on the ship.

“Sometimes, Chanyeol, I feel like your species really hit some rather remarkable nails right on the head. Even so long ago, do you think maybe they had some supernatural connection to the galaxies out there?” Luhan still philosophized. Chanyeol didn’t have the energy for another existential line of questioning.

“Luhan, hush.” Chanyeol whispered politely, waving a hand at his longtime friend. “I think we really need to focus on what’s happening right now.”

“You’re right.” Luhan nodded and turned his eyes ahead once more.

It did turn out to be miles, at least to Chanyeol’s muscles and mind. After the initial wonderment had worn off from seeing such a magnificent city, built beneath water, Chanyeol had begun to get bored. Upon actually entering the city, Chanyeol was relieved, for he had something more to look at and observe.

The mer-creature’s legs morphed all at once into a single fin, zooming off through a labyrinth of houses carved from rock. Chanyeol almost shouted for Leeteuk to return, but before he could get a chance, they were greeted by two more creatures. One with a little more meat on its bones, the other with spiky, short, seaweed hair.

Without any exchange of words, the two guards led the group through the twisting and turning of the city, and upon closer inspection, like the houses, Chanyeol could see everything was carved from stone and coral. Algae and anemone clung to the dark stone, giving it a more earthly feel.

The six of them remained silent as they followed the creatures, maybe a little bit too scared to strike up conversation, or more bravely, they had more things to worry about than making small talk with alien species. Chanyeol had to wonder why Jongdae even asked that they watch what they say, since all that had taken place so far was silence.

It took a while longer before they reached anywhere of importance, but once they did, boy was Chanyeol impressed. What looked like a church cathedral, loomed over them in stunning pearl, pinks, blues and silvers swirling across the exterior. It wasn’t the tallest building by far, but it was the most beautiful one. Even from other planets that Chanyeol had visited and architecture he had studied on Earth.

Inside was no less magnificent. Floors of effervescent plankton forged into glass made a melodious sound as their shoes hit against it, leading way to a landing. Three steps rose a very ornate chair made of gold off the main floor to overlook the victors and once again they were left alone.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” A voice sounded. It was unlike anything Chanyeol had ever heard before. Haunting and consonant, ringing through the ornate hall. “A human?”

Chanyeol froze, the only human one in the bunch, besides Zitao, who blended in enough with the other non-humans, it was hard to tell. From behind the chair, another, smaller mermaid swam. Despite its size, Chanyeol knew, with teeth like theirs, none of the creatures should be messed with.

“Just like the ones we have down in the dungeons.” The creature sang while it circled Chanyeol, striking blue eyes burning holes in Chanyeol’s flesh. “This one would make a nice addition, I think.”

“Relax, Sir Ryeowook, we’re just here to talk.” Jongdae began, voice turning diplomatic. Chanyeol was at least grateful for Jongdae then, as it turned the mermaid’s attention away from himself.

“My guess...” Ryeowook’s fin flickered, reminding Chanyeol of an angry cat’s. “You want that brat back?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jongdae spoke slowly, careful with his words. “We would like Sehun and his crew back.”

“Well, I don’t think I want to release them. They’ve been very good servants. Especially that dragon.”

Dragon? Chanyeol blanched, never before had he heard of a dragon species.

“We will grant you immunity. Helpful since you could be charged with kidnapping Oh Sehun and his crew.”

“Your rules don’t apply to me.”

“Well, I still don’t think the Prime Minister would be too happy that you kidnapped his son with no intentions of returning him.” Jongdae spoke patiently, a tone that caused a shiver to spark down Chanyeol’s spine.

“Is that a threat?” Ryeowook’s eyes narrowed to slits, growing more luminous in his anger.

“No, I’m merely pointing out facts.”

“What’s stopping me from kidnapping you, too?”

“Your fear. If not us, the Prime Minster will get his son back one way or another.” Jongdae countered, voice still even, though Chanyeol’s head was screaming at him to turn the other way and go back to his beloved ship. Maybe drag Luhan along and leave the rest of them here to fend for themselves.

“Are you declaring war?”

“Again, I’m merely pointing out that the Prime Minister wants his son back.” Jongdae’s shoulder shrugged in nonchalance, but even Chanyeol could tell that’s exactly what Jongdae meant with his words.

“I won’t release them. You can find your own way back to your ship.” Ryeowook sat tall in his chair, looking stubborn and dignified.

“Is that your answer?”

“It is.”

“Then we’ll take them.” Jongdae said with a finality in his tone. As if on cue, Zitao burst into action, like a whirlwind across the floor. Chanyeol’s eyes could barely keep up as Zitao lunged at the merman. The poor sod never even had the chance to call for his guards before he had the end of Zitao’s trusty wushu stick with pop-up blade shoved into his throat.

The blood that spilled into the water was inky black ichor, and Chanyeol definitely didn’t sign up for this. He’s never killed anyone in his life! Sure, he makes a living on illegal smuggling and ripping people off, but that’s practically saint-like to killing people!

It wasn’t until a harsh yank was delivered to his arm that Chanyeol snapped form his surprise and began moving along, ears now tuning in on the harsh yelling from Jongdae and Luhan.

“What the fuck, Chanyeol!?” Came Luhan’s voice, rough with surprise and fear. “Why’d you just stand there?”

“He... Zitao just killed that guy!” Chanyeol’s free arm flailed out, the other still caught in Luhan’s vice grip. “I just wasn’t expecting that, alright!”

Jongdae, up ahead, was shouting directions at the rest of the crew, and Chanyeol only could assume they were instructions to the dungeons, the tablet attached to his clipboard had a map pulled up on it.

Behind them, Chanyeol heard the grunts of pain and blows landing as Zitao took care of any and all guards that had heard Ryeowook cry out in pain. “Why the hell didn’t you warn us?!” Chanyeol called ahead to Jongdae, positively furious. “I didn’t know I would be risking my life for this rich snob!”

“What the hell did you think when we said we were going to rescue him, dumbass!” Jongin yelled back, which surprised Chanyeol, honestly. He didn’t expect anything like that from the cute dog-creature. Chanyeol chalked it up to stress.

“I don’t have any weapons on me!”

The five halted all at once when three guards appeared at the end of the hall, tritons blazing red at the knife sharp tips. “You’re an idiot.” Luhan breathed, eyes narrowed in Chanyeol’s direction. “You seriously.” Luhan huffed and pulled two blasters from his belt, small in size so they could be easily concealed but Chanyeol knew their power. Especially since they were the kind that could fire under water. Not many could do that.

He thrust one at Chanyeol just as the three guards charged. “I’ve never shot anyone before!” Chanyeol burst out, aiming the gun towards the group and firing.

“The fuck, Yeol?!” Jongdae screamed, having been barely missed by the blast of Chanyeol’s gun.

“I’m nervous as hell, shut the fuck up!” Chanyeol could only scream back, taking better aim. By the time Chanyeol was confident his shot would only hit the enemy, they were all falling to the ground thanks to Luhan and Jongin.

“Useless.” Luhan shook his head while clicking his tongue when Chanyeol lowered his blaster with a pout. “All those weapons you have and your aim is shit.”

“It’s because I’m-”

“Nervous, now move.” Zitao pushed the bickering partners ahead, voice growling with thinned patience. “And please, for the love of all things holy, keep focused.”

“Yixing, where’s Yixing-?” Chanyeol blinked, looking to each body as they rushed forward, but the doctor was nowhere to be seen. Zitao nor Luhan answered, and Chanyeol grew a little worried.

“Fu--” Luhan didn’t have a chance to even finish his vulgarity before he was hit. Chanyeol began to see things in slow motion as his best friend of ten years began to fall to the ground. Chanyeol called out to his co-pilot, but he couldn’t hear it with the ringing in his ears. There was blood, shockingly red against Luhan’s ocean blue skin. Chanyeol’s vision blurred to where he couldn’t even tell where the blood was coming from. The way it spread out into the water around him didn’t help in locating where it was coming from. His chest? His shoulder? Neck?

He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he wanted to puke in that moment.

“Take him and go back, it looks like Yixing has it.” Chanyeol could barely make out the words Zitao was speaking when he picked Luhan from the ground, an arm slung over his shoulder, Chanyeol’s arm around his friend’s waist. He had no sooner processed Zitao’s words than he was nearly dragging Luhan back down the hall the way they had come.

What did Zitao mean by ‘Yixing has it’? Chanyeol screamed in his mind. Why was he needed? Why did Luhan have to get dragged into this and get hurt?

Just as Chanyeol made it to the front of the building, breath heavy wondering how in the hell he was supposed to make it all the way back to the ship without dying by either getting caught, or an exploded lung, a vicious rumbling came from the wretched place Chanyeol was dragging his friend’s body from.

“God, here it is. Luhan, we’re going to die.” Chanyeol stopped and closed his eyes.

“You jackass, don’t just fuckin’ stand there!” Chanyeol heard Jongin’s voice shouting. The crass words once again surprised him, and he peeked an eye open.

“The FUCK?!” Chanyeol shouted, nearly dropping Luhan to the ground again as the dragon barreled towards him. Dragon?! He must have died and gone to some demented level of hell because he was pretty sure Dragons have never existed on any planet in any galaxy.

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from being pulled in by large claws and talons. With Luhan crushed against his side, there was nothing Chanyeol could do to free himself from its grip. “You idiot!” Someone else was screaming at him, a new voice this time. Chanyeol blindly looked towards the voice. “It’s a friend!”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know!?” He yelled back, an indignant look on his face. “I’ve never even knew dragons fucking existed!” He couldn’t even see who he was speaking to, but he could already tell he was not happy he had saved them.

“Just stop fuckin’ moving!” The voice that had been yelling at him had a slight lisp that made his blood boil. As soon as he was not in the grips of a flying terror monster, he was going to give the kid a piece of his mind.

For now, Chanyeol stayed still if only for Luhan’s benefit. He was unconscious still and Chanyeol could tell it was serious. Luhan’s body was turning a little feverish. Which... never happened. With the Dragon transport, making it back to the shore was nothing more than a few minutes, which Chanyeol was grateful for.

In the air, Chanyeol and Luhan were lowered to the grass safely and in mere seconds, Yixing was over to them, and the dragon was slowly shrinking back into a man. “Get him back on to the ship!” Came a gruff voice.

In the confusion of trying to get everyone back into Chanyeol and Luhan’s ship, arms took Luhan away from him. “You’re the pilot?” Came that same lisped voice, commanding and really getting on Chanyeol’s nerves.

“Listen, my best friend could be dying, get someone else to fly this damn ship. You came here on one, didn’t you?” Chanyeol snapped, looking into deep brown eyes. Perfectly human. Chanyeol was surprised. Was this the Prime Minister’s kid?

“Excuse me, do you-”

“I don’t fucking care if you’re the Prime Minister’s kid, you’re the reason he’s hurt.”

The Oh kid huffed and turned to an ocean blue man, lean and muscular where Luhan wasn’t. Chanyeol’s mouth dropped open. “Xiumin, it’s up to you and me to fly us out of here.”

“You’re-” But before Chanyeol could make out any more words, vocal chords not working from shock, the two were gone, and Chanyeol was headed to where Yixing had set up his hospital wing. He didn’t have time to focus on what sort of alien species this newcomer was, he had to get Luhan to Yixing, and fast.

“Yixing, what can you do for him?” Chanyeol asked, flopping the limp body of his friend on the table.

Yixing took one glance at Luhan and smiled, the reassuring type that Chanyeol had grown accustomed to. He really did like Yixing. “It’s nothing major, I can already tell. He probably was just knocked out from the stress of it. I’ll be done with him in no time at all.”

“Great, I can wait here, then.”

“No, Sir.” Yixing jumped into action and moved to start ushering Chanyeol out of the hospital wing. “I must work alone. It’s absolutely prudent that I do.”

Before Chanyeol could protest and demand Yixing tell him how and why he needed to work alone, absolutely prudent that he must, there was a whooshing sound and the door had closed and locked in his face.

“Locked out of a room in my own fuckin’ ship.” He growls and stomps away, like a petulant child. Instead of mulling over the mystery that was Yixing’s existence, he stomped off towards the cockpit of his ship, intent on taking back control and interrogating the blue man.

“You.” Chanyeol pointed, quite rudely, in every sense of the word. “What’s your name?” He asked of the blue man, eye narrowed. As if he was supposed to come off as intimidating. Why was he acting like that?

“Xiumin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You saw my friend, are you the same species?”

“Indeed we are.” Xiumin grinned, and Chanyeol could see enough of his excitement that he almost didn’t need to ask the next question.

“Do you know anymore of your species?”

“No, Luhan would be the first.”

“How did you know his name?”

“Jongdae told me. I asked questions.” Xiumin tried to play it off, but even Chanyeol, who had only known him for about ten minutes, wasn’t fooled. His excitement and wonder was nearly palpable.

“Chanyeol, we have the rest of the crew here, if you’d like to meet them formally.” Jongdae interjected, looking between the two with interest. “Unless there’s something here you need to discuss?” The smile Jongdae wore was knowing and reminded Chanyeol of the Chesire cat. Which is a very appropriate title for the Commander, who would appear from nowhere, and disappear just as fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the rest of Sehun’s crew is, in itself, an adventure. Apart from Sehun, Xiumin, and Yifan, there is Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Joonmyeon.

“This is Kyungsoo.” Sehun pointed first to a human-enough creature. Though his skin was tinted green almost like he was sick, his eyes black orbs with no white whatsoever. “He’s our scribe. He records what we encounter, and compare to other logs and adds information and description where it’s needed.” Once Sehun is done with his introduction, Kyungsoo bends forward into a deep and formal bow.

It’s something Chanyeol hasn’t seen since his time on Earth and it takes him a moment to really register a response. “It’s nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol stumbled over his words, bowing in return. The encounter has him a little flustered, but he looked over Kyungsoo, and sees nothing but cool indifference in his gaze.

“You as well, Chanyeol. I also cook, if you are interested in having your meals prepared by me, please, let me know.” Kyungsoo’s voice is smooth and the cadence is nearly hypnotic. In his mind, Chanyeol thought for an odd moment that Kyungsoo would make a killing as a jazz singer.

“And Bae-”

“I’m Baekhyun.” A shorter man stepped forward, “My task is just to stand around and look pretty. Not hard to do, really. And it pays well.” Baekhyun flipped his hair, a soft auburn. The side of his neck is equipped with a set of gills, glistening scales along the side, blue and green in color.

“He’s the janitor.” Sehun corrected, voice exasperated and face bored. “But, really, he’s shitty at his job.”

“It’s an organized chaos.” Baekhyun waved Sehun off, offering a hand to Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s skin is cool to the touch, soft like water, but his fingers are slightly webbed. Chanyeol, then, can’t blame him for doing a shoddy job. Cleaning is hard enough without the hindrance of webbed digits.

“And Joonmyeon, my nanny.” Sehun finished off before Baekhyun could keep talking.

“I’m his doctor.” This time, it’s Joonmyeon who corrected, sending Sehun a very disapproving look. “I’ve been with Sehun since I was a teen, which is why he considers me his... nanny.”

“Have you been a doctor that long?” Chanyeol balked, an undercurrent of admiration in his voice. But, Joonmyeon just chuckled and a little bit of Chanyeol’s hope vanished.

“No, not quite.” Joonmyeon answered. But he doesn’t offer any more explanation on the situation and Chanyeol doesn’t think it’s an appropriate question to ask upon first meeting someone. No matter how curious he is.

“That’s all of them. You’ve met Yifan and Xiumin before.”

“Yes. I think... we should all rest now.” Joonmyeon shot a look to Sehun before looking to Chanyeol. “Will you point us to the sleeping quarters?”

“Yeah... there are a lot of people, now, so we will have to share quarters, you know. But, there will only be two to a room.” He explained. “Luhan and I have the largest of them, they’re down this hall.” He motioned down to the left. “Originally, this wasn’t a cargo ship. It was made for more of a... family home, I suppose.” Chanyeol kept talking, because when he was talking, he wasn’t worried about his dear friend. “There’s one more bedroom there, if you want to duke it out. But I suppose, it will go to the Prince.” Chanyeol’s eyes slid to Sehun with a small, teasing smirk.

Sehun, however, was not looking at him and therefore didn’t see. “We have...” Chanyeol paused, in the middle of the hallway now, “six more rooms available here. So... you guys can figure that out. There are two bunks in each. More of a formality, really. They’re hardly used. Fresh linens.... Well, Luhan took care of that, so you’ll have to find them yourselves for now.” Chanyeol’s smile dipped down at the mention of his co-pilot. “There’s a bathroom attached to each room. Nothing fancy, just a shower stall, sink, and a toilet.” Chanyeol shrugged.

Unable to think of anything else, Chanyeol walked back down the hall where he had come from. “You can explore, if you want, just be mindful that we are scavengers and there are booby traps. Also a few illegal things, but I’m assured I won’t get in trouble so.” Chanyeol rubbed at his face, turning down the hall that had the three larger rooms, ready to take a nice, long shower and sleep for about three days.

Sadly, once showered and in bed, with sleep hanging just over his head, Chanyeol can’t really sleep. Not with the worry over Luhan plaguing him. What would he do if something were to truly happen to him? Yixing had assured him that Luhan would be fine, good as new, even, but what about the next time? Chanyeol and he have been in some pretty hairy situations, but nothing ever ended up in injury. There were blasters and guns pointed at them multiple times, but no actual shots fired. 

When Chanyeol finally does make it to sleep, it’s uneasy at best. It does nothing for his aching muscles or his pounding head. In fact, it doesn’t seem like very long at all until his eyes are popping back open, his sleep disturbed. 

“CHANYEOL!!!!” Is what the man wakes up to near about three in the morning. Luhan is shouting for him, over and over, but he just rolls back over. That is, until he realized what happened the last he saw of his friend. He sits bolt upright in his bed, and shouts. It’s curious that Chanyeol would forget he almost lost his best friend when he comes barging in at the wee hours of the morning yelling for no apparent reason.

“Luhan!” He hopped up from the bed and near about toppled over from being tangled in the sheets. He tripped and fell into Luhan, who caught him expertly, as if he had done this many of times before and he has, considering Chanyeol is even clumsier when he’s excited.

“I told you not to fall for me.” Luhan said dramatically, and Chanyeol can just about bet this is one of those obscure references he doesn’t understand from the television Luhan immersed himself in 24/7. Especially considering Luhan’s cheesy grin.

“Fuck off.” Chanyeol huffed and straightened, stepping out of the tangle of fabric he was in. “Did you meet-”

“Xiumin!?” Luhan shouted, positively beaming. “I did, Chanyeol can you believe it? Another Verglasian!” He hugged Chanyeol tight, and Chanyeol could hear the almost imperceptible tremble in his voice. It told him that Luhan was getting emotional. It had only happened a couple of times before, like when Luhan had grown attached to some sort of dog from Groalia but then had to release him back when he started to destroy their ship (parts of which Chanyeol had seen that Jongin fixed).

“Hey.” Chanyeol clapped Luhan on the back heartily as the blue of his skin shimmered. It also happened when Luhan became overwhelmed and overcome with emotion. “Did you guys talk?” He asked, and his co-pilot nodded against his neck. “Did you get along?”

Luhan nodded again.

“Why are you up so late?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, after laughing lightly at Luhan’s bashfulness.

“Xiumin just turned in. He was tired, he said. From the rescue.”

Chanyeol was tired too, hence falling into bed as soon as they were sure they were on the right course for home or well, Sehun’s home. Chanyeol and Luhan didn’t have a home, not on any stationary planet, anyways. Exodus was their home. “You should get some sleep, too. When did Yixing get you fixed up?”

“About uhm... five hours ago...? Xiumin was waiting when I woke up.” He gushed, a nice purple tint to his cheeks. Chanyeol had never seen that. Was he blushing?

“Is little Luhannie in love?”

That earned him a punch to the stomach and as he was wheezing, Luhan flounced off. Right before he shut the door to Chanyeol’s room, he said, “Good night, Chanyeol.”

“Love you, too, Luhan!” Chanyeol chuckled as he sat back in bed and pulled the covers up over his chin. He nestled safely in his bed, not thinking about what it meant for him that Luhan had found another of his kind, only that he was happy that his friend did find someone to connect with on a deeper level than even Chanyeol could understand.

With the arrival of more crew, there was yet again another awkward phase of the new arrivals gaining their bearings in the new place. For Sehun, Yifan, and Xiumin, it came as easy as pie. Xiumin hung around Luhan a lot, and Sehun strutted around like he owned the place. Which, so happened, that Yifan also walked around like he owned the place.

While Kyungsoo made himself more at home in the kitchen, it wasn’t long before he made the effort to talk to Chanyeol. He even brought along dduboki and fried chicken. “Hi... Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said, a bit tentatively as Chanyeol is pouring over costs for upgrades to his ship. He had it all planned out. Now he just needs to make a budget for it.

Chanyeol’s eyes have focused solely on the plate of food Kyungsoo has. “You know how to make Korean food?” The fried chicken Chanyeol can have any day of the week. Korean cuisine, and any other East Asian cuisine, can only be found at Ashi outpost.

Chanyeol doesn’t make it to that side of the universe that often. It’s been a while, needless to say.

“Yeah, It’s one of the reasons why Sehun hired me. I used to own a restaurant over near Galaxy Beta 567.”

“That’s near Ashi outpost, right?” Chanyeol hopped up from his chair, suddenly energized. “I’ve been to literally every restaurant there, and loved every single thing.” He took the plate from Kyungsoo with a grateful grin. “I haven’t had traditional Korean food in ages. It’s the only thing I really miss about home.”

“I heard from Jongdae that you’re from Earth.” Kyungsoo still sounded a bit timid and shy, but at least he was talking. “So I looked through your file-”

“Oh, I have a file?” Chanyeol perked up, around a mouthful of food.

Kyungsoo flushed and sunk into a chair across from him, “Well, I thought you were aware, I apologize for re-”

“No, no, I’m not offended or anything, I just wasn’t aware I had a file. I kind of feel special actually. Like an official criminal.”

This actually made Kyungsoo laugh and therefore relax in his seat. “I saw you were from South Korea, so I wanted to make you a nice meal as thanks, but then, I also didn’t know how you felt about home, so I... made fried chicken, too.”

“Thanks for what?” Chanyeol put down the chicken leg and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Saving us? Isn’t it obvious?” Kyungsoo smiled, “So you do like Korean food?”

“I love it. Like I said, it was the only thing I liked about Earth.” Chanyeol resumed eating, “Thank you for the thank you meal. I was getting hungry.”

“You’re welcome, Chanyeol. It’s nice to actually cook something different for once. Sehun can’t have spicy, salty, or fatty foods.” The tone of Kyungsoo’s voice changed from shy to almost disappointed in the information he was sharing. “Yifan eats raw. Baekhyun only eats fish. Joonmyeon eats what Sehun does and Xiumin doesn’t like spicy and sticks mostly to light foods and protein. He’s very health conscience.”

The out pour of the new crew’s eating habits were definitely something Chanyeol could have lived without, but he doesn’t mind being a backboard for frustration if it meant he got to eat amazing food.

After his spiel, Kyungsoo slumped, “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you listen to all that.” He clicked his tongue. “I bet you’ve got a lot more frustrations than me. And what I can’t cook for people.”

“Ah, actually...” Chanyeol leaned back in his seat, licking the sauce from his lips. “Life as a loose-morals, no strings attached criminal is pretty great. You should try it sometime. I’ll let you cook whatever you want.” Chanyeol joked. Mostly. Sometimes his chosen profession could get rather hairy. 

Kyungsoo laughed and stood from his spot at the table. “I rather like not being on the most wanted list.” 

“Am I on the most wanted list?” Chanyeol perked up, obviously intrigued. 

“Ah, in one of the regions. It’s outside of the Galactic Ordinance’s jurisdiction, though.” 

“Which one, so I know to be careful.” 

“Jongdae wouldn’t approve of me telling you.” Kyungsoo scrubbed at a pot. “Chanyeol, could you show me where you keep your brooms and other cleaning supplies?”

It was a blatant change of subject, one that Chanyeol wasn’t even going to push in the first place, to a subject that…well, Chanyeol wasn’t sure they really had any sort of mop or broom. Him and Luhan just had the ship cleaned professionally every once in a while, after retrievals that had less than savory cargo. 

“Uh, yeah.” Chanyeol nodded stiffly, then furrowed his eyebrows at Kyungsoo, “Isn’t that supposed to be Baekhyun’s job?”

From over his shoulder, Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol a look. A look that Chanyeol could only describe as ‘Are you kidding me’. “Baekhyun’s definition of clean is shoving everything in a closet somewhere and wiping things off with his shirt.”

Oh. Chanyeol scrunched up his nose, “That’s worse than even mine.” 

“I don’t think he’s touched a broom in his life.” Kyungsoo wiped his hands dry on a towel. Chanyeol finished up his bowl and set it inside the sink to be cleaned later. 

“Doesn’t sound like he has.” Chanyeol shook his head and motioned Kyungsoo to follow him. If they had anything like that, it would be in the lone storage closet in the living quarters. Since Chanyeol figured Kyungsoo probably searched throughout the kitchen, which was the first place Chanyeol would have thought to look. “I apologize, usually Luhan and I get the ship cleaned at an outpost whenever it’s needed, but I think Luhan is in the habit of buying ‘homey’ things, so, we could look around.”

“It’s cheaper to just buy the tools to clean yourself, you know.” Kyungsoo’s voice took on a lecturing tone. 

“But the work-” Chanyeol scowled. It made sense that Chanyeol and Luhan would be expected to clean and care for the inside of their ship as well as the outside considering all the time they spent in space with absolutely nothing to do, but Chanyeol just could never will himself to do more than the bare minimum to keep the ship from growing mold. 

“Men, I swear.” Kyungsoo sighed and rolled his eyes. Chanyeol stopped in front of the closet at that point. “Slobs.” 

Chanyeol opened the door, and the next thing he knew, two bodies were slamming into him and Kyungsoo was jumping back with a yelp. “What the hell?” Chanyeol groaned, his back and head aching already from the impact with the ground. Yixing and Yifan, looking flushed, lips swollen. Yifan’s hair was sticking up in odd places. 

“Were you two making out in there?” Kyungsoo’s voice took on that same lecturing tone, and Chanyeol looked at the cook. His arms were crossed and he looked totally disappointed. Chanyeol kind of was, too. His poor ship. His poor backside. 

Yixing scrambled up to his feet, looking red and guilty. Yifan, however, remained calm and when he stood, he offered Chanyeol a hand to help stand. Chanyeol accepted, even if he had to push away thoughts of where that hand might have been. 

“It’s hard to have privacy when we don’t have a private room.” Yifan shrugged, very unapologetic. 

“I’m sure if you asked, Sehun would let you have your own room with Yixing. He doesn’t need protection 24/7.” Kyungsoo continued, eyebrows furrowed. “You two just wanted to sneak around and do weird stuff.” 

The smile on Yifan’s face confirmed that, and Chanyeol just needed to walk away. He didn’t need to know about the ways Yifan was planning on defiling his ship. Ignorance is bliss. 

Chanyeol couldn’t escape it for long, considering Luhan had apparently stumbled upon much of the same thing as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, as he so wonderfully pointed out when Chanyeol explained, face white as a sheet, what he had just seen. “The faithful dragon and his rider.” Luhan grinned, flipping through the titles on the streaming site. “Like Hiccup and Toothless.” 

“I’m pretty sure that Yifan has teeth. A lot of them.” Chanyeol countered, “And if he ever heard you refer to him as Toothless, he’d probably use them.” 

“Kinky. Do you think Yixing would join?” Luhan laughed rambunctiously at the look Chanyeol shot him, full of disapproval and judgement. 

“Aren’t you all about Xiumin?” Chanyeol shot back, a teasing grin making its way onto his features, wicked in nature. Satisfaction sang through his veins when Luhan began to blush again, that odd purple tint returning to his cheeks. 

“I just met him, don’t be absurd.” Luhan stuck his nose in the air, a subtle huffiness to his voice. 

Chanyeol smiled, but remained quiet as they sat in the pilot deck, knowing that his best friend had in fact, caught feelings for the other Verglasian on the ship. The only other Verglasian Luhan knew existed. “So… there’s Yifan and Yixing, Jongin and Jongdae, who else do you think is secretly doing it?” 

“I really have my money on Zitao and Sehun. They seem very close.” Luhan suggested, eyes on the screen as some other anime fired up. This one’s opening had a lot of naked torsos and what looked like swimming. 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I’ve seen Zitao cuddled up with Yifan and Joonmyeon, too. I think he just likes to touch. He’s really not at all what I thought when I first saw him.” Chanyeol chuckled at the irony that Zitao was soft as a kitten but looked as fierce as a jaguar. 

“Huh… then, I really don’t think there is anyone else who really seems like that. I think they’re all just really close.” Luhan shrugged, nose crinkling as the anime started, trying to concentrate on the storyline. 

Chanyeol leaned his head on his hand and watched the anime as well, not really liking it, but thinking that maybe he could tolerate it for once if it meant getting to spend time with Luhan. He had a feeling, with the presence of someone Luhan was sure to have a stronger connection with, or at least a different kind of connection, he wouldn’t be seeing as much of the blue man as usual. 

…

Becoming acquainted with the last of the new crew came as quite the shock to Chanyeol. He hadn’t expected to find a man in his bathroom. His bathtub of all places. Baekhyun didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic. Didn’t sound the least bit so as he purred out, “Sorry, you’re the only one with a tub.” 

“Luhan has a tub.” 

“I’m afraid of him and Xiumin accidentally forcing me to stay in the bathroom while they fuck.” Baekhyun shrugged, Chanyeol wondered if he had any shame.

“Sehun has a bathtub.” 

“He gets too persnickety when anyone touches his stuff.” 

“You could have asked or at least warned me.” 

Baekhyun just shrugged, the bubbles surrounding him keeping him modest. Chanyeol was at least grateful for that. “What’d you need anyway?”

“Gee, I wonder why someone would come into a bathroom.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Baekhyun, who kept on looking exceptionally unaffected. 

Baekhyun raised a shimmering leg out of the water, Chanyeol was momentarily stunned by the beauty of the scales, blue and green and pearly. “It’s alright, promise I won’t look.” Baekhyun’s slimy grin told Chanyeol anything else but that Baekhyun was being honest. 

Baekhyun stretched his leg, calf muscles moving seductively. Chanyeol honestly felt a little flattered. It had been a long time since someone so pretty had blatantly came onto him or maybe Baekhyun just liked showing off. Chanyeol didn’t know enough about Baekhyun to really know for sure. 

“You’re staring.” Baekhyun pointed out, the most arrogant smirk that Chanyeol had ever seen on his face. Right then he knew that it was just Baekhyun being smug and not hitting on Chanyeol at all. Baekhyun lowered his leg, his eyebrow raised. “Perhaps you’d like to join?”

Chanyeol took that line a sign that he needed to leave. “I’ll use your bathroom.” Chanyeol huffed as he walked out of his own bathroom, anger bubbling up in his chest. It wasn’t like he could even really be mad, because Baekhyun’s reasoning wasn’t all that off point. 

After relieving himself, and heading back into his room to fiddle on his tablet, composing on some generic music app he had downloaded on a whim but then began to find it was a very useful way to spend the time. Through the bathroom door, Chanyeol could hear the occasional splashing of Baekhyun in his bathtub. Honestly, Chanyeol wondered how the bath water wasn’t getting cold. 

“Alright, Ariel, could you please get out of my bathroom?” Chanyeol shouted after another hour had passed and he was getting mighty impatient with the merman like creature. He could tell that Baekhyun using his bathtub was probably going to end up being a regular occurrence, if not an everyday one. He just needed a warning and a chance to use his own goddamn restroom before he was locked out.

When Baekhyun left, just minutes later, in only a towel, Chanyeol would have thought he had asked Baekhyun to build his own bathtub from just plaster and epoxy with how Baekhyun huffed and puffed on his way out. 

Drama queen. 

Chanyeol sighed with relief once he was finally alone, and went to take a shower in his own bath and then go to sleep. It was going to be a long trip coming, it seemed. The newest crew to arrive definitely had more issues than the first. 

Before he went to sleep, a petulant, childish prince popped into his head. He was fast asleep before he could keep himself awake to philosophize what the hell that even meant.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Chanyeol was awoken rudely in the night, it was no less unpleasant, but very unrewarding. When Luhan woke him up, it was Luhan and Chanyeol liked Luhan. This time, he was shaken awake by a stoic, expressionless royal. “Get up. There’s something wrong with your ship.”

“What?” Chanyeol jumped up out of bed, and this time when he was caught up in the sheets, he fell flat on his face. He stood up, cradling his nose, “What’s wrong with my ship?” He asked Sehun, who looked very unimpressed with Chanyeol’s display.

“Nothing Jongin can’t handle.” Sehun shrugged, “You just need to get up to pilot this piece of junk.”

Chanyeol growled, “She’s not a piece of junk.”

“Just get moving, lazy ass.”

“What about Xiumin, huh?”

“Looks like my pilot and your co-pilot have gotten to know each other a bit more than we all planned. They haven’t left Luhan’s room all morning or all night.”

“Gross.” Chanyeol groaned, heading towards his closet. “Fine, get out so I can wake up.”

There wasn’t any other noise besides the whooshing of his door closing. Chanyeol headed to his shower unit and washed up before dressing in new clothing. As he was doing this, he couldn’t help but grumble about a stone faced Royal who had put his face in danger of being smashed.

“Okay,” He said upon returning to the cockpit, where Sehun was sitting in the co-pilot chair, with a tall blonde next to him. He had green scales and thin pupils. A shiver ran down Chanyeol’s spine at the look he gave him, almost making him not want to continue what he was saying. “I never got to know what your roll in this is, Yifan.” Chanyeol finished, looking pointedly at the scaly creature. Scales only took over a portion of the man’s body from what Chanyeol could see, the other was smooth, tanned skin.

He was quite handsome despite the intimidation and the scales. “I’m Yifan, I am Sehun’s guardian.” He spoke in a low timbre.

“You know Xiumin is the pilot.” Sehun replied, fiddling away with the controls on Luhan’s side of the cockpit. “So you met with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon?”

“Well?” Chanyeol hinted, noting how Yifan wasn’t moving from his chair. “Was I really needed here? Yifan looks like he’s quite comfortable in the pilot’s seat.” Chanyeol crossed his arms across his chest, resisting the urge to begin tapping his toes.

“Ah, I apologize.” Yifan stood and moved from the chair, allowing Chanyeol to step into the space instead. “I came here to thank you. Not only for saving my life, but Sehun’s and his crew’s as well. We are, in many ways, indebted to you.”

Well, Chanyeol will take it as an apology. He nodded as he sat down and turned to his controls. “I wouldn’t be thanking me. Jongdae was the one who found us and offered us the money to take the job.”

“What-” Sehun begun speaking, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. “You mean you-”

“Shit.” Yifan hissed out, eyes flickering to Sehun and back to Chanyeol.

“Excuse me.” Sehun seemed to compose himself and stood up, bowing before stalking off. “I must see Jongdae about something. Completely unrelated.”

Yeah, Chanyeol wasn’t going to believe that but, as long as Chanyeol got paid, he didn’t need to know what Sehun was talking about. Instead, he took up his seat in the pilot’s chair once more where Yifan had left it empty and flipped on all his more preferred settings. Throttle to lightspeed, air low and cold. This way, he could sit back and not have to worry about anything.

For a long while, he sat, flicking through television shows on Luhan’s little television on the streaming site, cringing at each show that passed. Earth had no real entertainment, in Chanyeol’s opinion. He much rather would watch the operas on Ingerhau than literally anything from Earth. Chanyeol didn’t get why it appealed so much to Luhan.

“Whatcha doing?” Luhan asked, coming up to the co-pilot’s seat, a quizzical expression on his face.

“Looking through this shit wondering how you can stand it.” Chanyeol muttered with his cheek pillowed against the palm of his hand.

“You really want to know?” Luhan said, sitting down, finally.

“Yeah, I can’t understand it.”

“I like it because it’s part of you, in a way. From your planet, and I like you and we’re alike in many ways. So, I thought, maybe since I don’t have a planet to call home, yours and mine could be the same.” Luhan shrugged his shoulders, as if it were nothing.

Along with the pang of sympathy he felt, Chanyeol felt his heart swell. It was honestly a weird experience, but Chanyeol smiled through it. “Awh, Lu. I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” Chanyeol hit his hand on the control panel, a teasing tone in his voice.

Luhan, for once, looked bashful, “Shut up, Chanyeol.” He hit the top of Chanyeol’s hand back.

“But, to be honest, Luhan.” Chanyeol began, now serious. “I feel no connection to earth.” He sighed and leaned back in his seat, staring at the stars and space zooming by in the window of their ship. The ship he considered his home. “Since I met you, I’ve kind of considered this ship our home. The galaxy is vast, there are many planets, but if I had to choose, I’d chose to soar through space with you every time.”

“Awh, Chan, I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” Luhan teased back, the words copied from Chanyeol from just moments before.

“Well, yeah. You saved my life, basically. I would have survived working as janitors and haulers from ship to ship and galaxy to galaxy, but this is much more fun. It’s much more of a life than what I would have had.”

“This just got really deep.” Luhan laughed, breaking the seriousness of the moment. Which was just as well, Chanyeol didn’t do well when things got too mushy for too long. Even though he really is glad and grateful for Luhan, he just would rather show his co-pilot than say so.

Chanyeol is more of the comedic relief, if he wanted to boast.

Their conversation dropped more to light banter and Chanyeol quizzing Luhan on his opinion of Xiumin before they get their course set for home. Well, Sehun’s home, anyway.

Once they were actually on course and able to step away for a while, Luhan bid Chanyeol farewell. Chanyeol had no doubt that he was on his way to see Xiumin. It would have stung, but, honestly, Chanyeol kind of understood. If he were a nearly extinct species who had just found one of his own, he’d be all over them, too.

“So. Every ship name has a story.” Chanyeol startled from his thoughts as a voice appeared out of nowhere. Upon focusing his attention to the doorway of the pilot’s quarters, Chanyeol concluded that it was Sehun. “What’s yours? Exodus?”

“Well...” Chanyeol began, indulging Sehun in the story. Even though Sehun was still a stranger, practically. “Luhan left his home because he was forced to from war, a lot of people did, and I left my home from persecution of what I was. Exodus. Mass departure.”

“What’d you leave earth for?”

“I was a gay orphan.”

“Ah.” Sehun’s frown formed a crease in his brow, “That’s so archaic.”

“Earth never changes.”

“I’m glad I was never a part of that. I deal with enough of being part of the Galactic Ordinance that I don’t need it because I’m gay, too.”

There’s a comment on the tip of his tongue about the Galactic Ordinance and how he hates them, but He’s mostly just shocked by Sehun’s last confession.

“You’re gay, huh?”

Sehun snorted, shoulder lifting and dropping in a half-hearted shrug. “I guess... it’s mostly because I don’t really see gender. I don’t care if you’re this or that, or even a mermaid. I just want to be able to actually talk and share things with whoever I end up liking.”

“Have you ever fallen in love with a mermaid?” Chanyeol asked, his eyebrows wagging suggestively as he cradled his chin in his hand, elbow rested on the control panel.

“No, shut up, that was just an example.”

“But have you fallen in love with anything that wasn’t mostly human?”

“It’s hard to fall in love when you’re the son of the Prime Minister.” Sehun muttered, looking away almost shyly. Chanyeol found it rather amusing that Sehun had never fallen in love before. “I mean, I’ve had flings and all that, but nothing really stuck. Considering all the work I’ve had to do.” But at least he knew what he was attracted to.

“Must be hard.” Chanyeol tapped his fingers against his lips, staring at Sehun. He doesn’t know where exactly to take the conversation from here, so they fall into a somewhat comfortable silence. As comfortable as two strangers could be, anyways.

It takes a moment, but Sehun finally spoke up to shift the conversation. “How long have you and Luhan known each other?”

“Nearly eleven years.” Chanyeol looked out the front of the ship, watching the stars and nebula zoom by in streaks of light. He was amused at the fact Sehun brought up what he and Luhan where talking about previously as well.

“That’s a long time. About as long as I’ve known Yifan.”

“He’s a little intimidating, were you aware?”

Sehun laughed. It’s a nice, new sound. A bit nasally where Luhan’s is husky. It’s an endearing sound that Chanyeol doesn’t mind the change. If he were going to lose Luhan as a co-pilot, he wouldn’t be too disappointed if he got Sehun in exchange.

“I’m quite aware. Which makes him a very efficient bodyguard, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so. What’s with the scales?”

“I’m part Dragonian.” The sudden arrival of Yifan nearly made Chanyeol jump out of his skin, and apparently the face Chanyeol made as he does was funny enough for Sehun to nearly be in stitches beside him.

“As you can imagine, given the relationship between humans and the dragonians, I’m not really wanted in any place.”

The similarities between half the members of Chanyeol and Luhan’s current ‘crew’, make Chanyeol think a very Luhan-like thought. “We’re like the island of misfit toys.” Chanyeol grinned, expecting the other two present to get his reference to the old children’s Christmas movie. However, they just give him an odd look. “If Luhan were here, he’d laugh.” Chanyeol defended himself.

“Sehun, it’s time to meet with Junmyeon.” Is all Yifan said and Sehun stood, sending a smile Chanyeol’s way.

“I’ll see you in a little while, Chanyeol.” Sehun bid farewell, disappearing behind the airlock.

After that, when the ice is broken and the scathing remarks from the middle of their rescue are forgotten, it’s easy for Sehun and Chanyeol to fall into a close friendship. Mostly, it’s just Chanyeol finding Sehun incredibly entertaining.

Or, at least, Sehun’s stoicism and dry humor make Chanyeol just want to pester him more.

“Hey Sehun, what’s that on your face?”

“Hey Sehun, your hair is sticking up.”

“Hey Sehun, you’ve got toilet paper on your shoe.”

“Get Sehung, if you keep looking like that, your face will stay that way forever.”

It amuses him endlessly, almost to the point where he really wonders what spending all his time floating through space with only Luhan has done to him, but, Sehun always gets flustered and the pink of his cheeks was plain and clear. Even when he tells Chanyeol to fuck off, or threatens to throw him out of the emergency deployment hatch.

Sehun usually spends his time in Luhan’s library, curled up with a book by the window to view outer space as it passes by faster than the speed of light. Chanyeol doesn’t get it, really, the motion of passing stars and nebula always make Chanyeol sick after a while, but Sehun seemed completely at peace with himself and the universe as he lounged, eyes flickering over the pages of whatever book he’s decided to pick up.

Where Chanyeol liked weapons, Luhan liked books. Only, books weren’t really illegal anywhere and much easier to procure. Which means Luhan’s collection is vast and ranges from thick to thin. Fantasy to Encyclopedia. Romance to action.

Name a book, Luhan probably has it. They line the walls, in special bookcases and honestly, Chanyeol wonders how much just this room alone makes their ship weigh.

If it keeps him happy, Chanyeol doesn’t mind indulging the blue man.

“Hey, Sehun-” Chanyeol began, ready to start talking about something real instead of just teasing him. Sehun just holds up a fingers and shushes him.

Chanyeol waits a moment and opens his mouth.

“No.” Sehun interjects, eyes still on the page. It takes a couple more moments before Sehun lowers the book and turns his attention to the pilot. “What is it?” Sehun began, eyes narrowed on Chanyeol, “Don’t try to trick me again this time, Park, or I’ll throw this book at you.”

Since the book Sehun is holding looks thick and painful, Chanyeol thinks of something else to talk about. “I think I might lose my co-pilot to your pilot.” He chuckled, even if it might actually be a serious worry he has. “Luhan and Xiumin have gotten on quite well, haven’t they?”

“Yeah.” Sehun smiled, crossing his legs on the reading knook cushion, tapping the cover of the borrowed book. “I’m happy for them. Can you imagine thinking you’re the last of your species and then finding someone to share that connection with? It must’ve been magical.”

Sehun must be a hopeless romantic, Chanyeol figured as he noticed the sparkle in the younger man’s eyes, but that’s exactly what Chanyeol had thought about their situation. It’s very unique and easy to see why they would want to spend all their waking (and even sleeping) time together. Chanyeol’s pretty sure that Xuimin and Luhan are now sharing a room, but he hadn’t had the guts to ask outright.

“That’ll put us both out, though. They’ll want to settle down and make love all day.” Chanyeol sat next to the young prince, a heavy weight settling on his shoulders. This may have bothered him a lot more than even he realized.

“Or take your ship and leave.” Sehun supplied unhelpfully, as it only sours Chanyeol’s already cloudy disposition and makes his worries worse. He’ll be homeless and friendless. “Did you know, in certain circumstances, the Verglasian species will change sex to allow for reproduction? They’ll have kids.”

That, Chanyeol did not know. He could have gone his whole life without knowing.

“Really, they’re hermaphroditic until they mate. Though they both have male secondary sex characteristics, as we call them, they’re essentially genderless. They both have the capabilities to bare children. It’s just a matter of who fertilizes whom.”

Even though the facts are pretty interesting, Chanyeol doesn’t want to hear any more. It’s hard to imagine his best friend and co-pilot pregnant. “Okay, okay, if you’re trying to cheer me up, you’re doing it wrong.”

Sehun just blinks at him, head cocked to the side. “I wasn’t aware you needed cheering up.”

Chanyeol’s lower lip jutted out because of course he did. His best friend is being taken away. Held hostage by an ocean blue, icy siren! “Luhan is my best friend and I hardly see him anymore.”

“Ah, you’re jealous of Xiumin.” Sehun is tactless as he says this, simply. Like it hadn’t been obvious before and therefore, didn’t need to be said out loud.

“Aren’t you worried about them leaving? About Xiumin not wanting to work for you anymore?”

Sehun’s mouth opened, then closed, as if he decided against saying what he was going to say. Instead, he replied, “I know exactly where Xiumin’s loyalties lie. He’ll be with me until he is no longer needed.”

Oh right. He was probably under some sort of Royal contract, but Luhan was under no obligation to stay with Chanyeol. “I’m sure Luhan wouldn’t leave you behind, Chanyeol.” Sehun sat aside the book and pat Chanyeol’s shoulder in what he supposes is a comforting manner. “If he does, you can always work for me.”

Chanyeol scoffs, “Why would that make me feel better?”

“‘Cause I let you bully me.” Sehun grinned, as if he knows that’s exactly what Chanyeol needed to hear, but it is not that. No way. … Maybe.

“Whatever.” Chanyeol looked away only so he can smile without Sehun noticing, but the young pilot notices anyway and beamed.

“What’re you reading?” Chanyeol says after a few minutes, tapping the book Sehun was holding in his lap.

“Harry Potter, Luhan said it was his favorite.” Sehun lifts it so that Chanyeol can see the cover. It’s blue with tones of black and silver. Sehun just makes out a boy with a scar before Sehun put the book down again. “I’m already on the fifth one.”

“How’ve you liked them so far?” Chanyeol asked, even though he’s only vaguely familiar with the series.

“It’s good. There’s a bit about unicorns in the first one that I found particularly interesting.” He smiled, and Chanyeol can’t help but be a little bit curious to what the smile means. “According to Ms. Rowling, their blood makes you live forever.”

“Oh yeah? Is that wrong?”

“Yeah. It only heals.”

Chanyeol laughed, but stopped when Sehun didn’t join in. “Unicorns don’t exist.”

“Hmmm. I wonder.” Sehun grinned and let the subject go. Chanyeol, conversely, is filled with questions already. Despite that, it falls quiet again, and when Sehun began reading again, Chanyeol began to walk around the room, looking for something interesting to read.

“Hey, Sehun, I have your-”

“Speak of the devil!” Sehun exclaimed and launches himself towards Yixing as the doctor entered the room and cut him off from whatever he was saying.

Chanyeol watched the exchange with a little bit of confusion present on his face even after they leave the room. They weren’t talking about Yixing, and why were they in such a hurry to get out of there? Sehun was, at least.

Left to wander on his own, Chanyeol picks up the book Sehun had abandoned and flipped through the pages, catching glimpses here and there. It seemed interested enough, but Chanyeol was more of a science man than a fantasy man.

It occurred to Chanyeol, then, that every other day, he has to visit Joonmyeon. It’s been five days, and Sehun has seen Joonmyeon three times. It’s... curious. Very curious indeed, but, it’s Sehun and Joonmyeon’s business, and Chanyeol doesn’t care, really.

Sehun is interesting and new, but Chanyeol knows their time with each other was only temporary, and in less than two weeks, it wasn’t going to matter what Sehun did with his time with Joonmyeon, or even that Sehun was a temporary resident of Chanyeol’s ship. All that was going to matter were the stacks of credits he got from this job.

There wasn’t any use in getting attached, but what did Chanyeol know about not getting attached to things? He might not have liked the large, hellish hounds Luhan had dragged into Exodus, but he collects pieces of junk he likes to think of as weapons despite not knowing how to use them. He loved the ugly yellow of the tile in his shower despite vowing to change it the second he had the credits when they first got the ship. He couldn’t imagine parting with the chair at the pilot seat, even though it no longer adjusts because the lumbar support is absolutely fantastic.

So, in only a few more days, Chanyeol became attached. He became attached to the biting sarcasm, the childish teasing, and even the stoic emotionless expressions.

“Hey Sehun-” Chanyeol opened the door to Joonmyeon’s office where he knew Sehun would most likely be. Considering it was that time of day. There’s a two hour period where Sehun goes missing, and it’s the tail end of it.

The sight he sees is... Strange. Unexpected. Sehun’s got a needle in his arm, and Joonmyeon is monitoring the beeps and whirs from a small machine Chanyeol suspected came from Yixing, “What...?” He asked, very confused at the sight he is seeing. “Are you sick...” He should have suspected the answer, honestly, but Chanyeol just thought, maybe the sessions were a therapy of sorts. To keep his mind healthy. Not his... body. Bodies were harder to heal than minds.

“Yes... and no.” Sehun said cautiously, his expression startled, which almost never happened. Sehun usually seemed prepared for everything. “The infusions are medicine to keep my heart from...”

“Basically, the medicine he’s on keeps his heart from exploding.” Joonmyeon said with a very matter-of-fact tone, fixing the glasses on his nose.

“Oh.” Chanyeol let out, all the air leaving his lungs. Sehun sat at his chair, looking a little guilty. Chanyeol wanted to tell him that it was okay, but he couldn’t speak proper words right now.

“I just have a bad heart.” Sehun scratched at his cheek, lips turned down. “But they can’t fix it through advanced medicines.” Of all the scientific advances in all of even recent history, they can’t fix one bad heart? Chanyeol doesn’t understand. “I’m allergic to the artificial organs.” Sehun said to the blank look on Chanyeol’s face.

Oh.

“I just...” Chanyeol is thankful when his voice finally decided to work, even though his heart is still racing and he doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly feeling scared and panicky. “Wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the weapons room once you were done.”

“Yeah.” Sehun smiled, looking quite relieved.

“Great. I’ll meet you in the library.” Chanyeol’s smile matched Sehun’s and he closed the door to the room before heading off again. The library is only a few doors down, and Chanyeol sat himself on the cushion of the reading nook, picking up the book on the cushion. It seemed like Sehun had started a new series, this one in a language Chanyeol couldn’t read.

It doesn’t surprise him that Sehun would know several languages. What surprises him is Luhan having something of this. As far as Chanyeol knew, Luhan only knew the common languages that Chanyeol did, but, well, a book addict could and would collect any book he could.

“Hey.” Sehun breathed, footsteps light against the metal floor of the ship. He sat himself next to Chanyeol, back against the window. Behind him, the vastness of space stretched out behind him. Exodus was old, and therefore couldn’t make the entire trip in hyper and light speed, so for the time being, they were giving her a rest. A few stars twinkled here and there, off in the distance, since they couldn’t get too close, but there were clouds of blue and turquoise behind him. Chanyeol liked the view.

“Hey, there.” Chanyeol reached out and tapped the front of Sehun’s chest, right above his heart. “Ticker running good?”

Sehun smiled, a small, breathy laugh releasing from his parted lips. “Yeah. It’s running well for now.” Sehun picked the book up and flipped through the pages. “Eventually, I’ll need a transplant, though., but not for maybe ten years. According to Joonmyeon.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.” Chanyeol offered, mostly because Chanyeol doesn’t think he wanted to talk about it, either. His heart was doing a painful flipping thing.

“I tried to keep it hidden.” Sehun set aside the book again and leaned his head against the window. “It’s not pertinent information for such a short trip.”

“I don’t blame you for not telling me.” Chanyeol shook his head, watching Sehun. Against the window, with such a beautiful background, Chanyeol couldn’t really look away.

“I’m still... for some unknown reason... Sorry.” Sehun sighed, eyes sliding to Chanyeol.

Then, a spark lights in Chanyeol’s chest and he knew, beyond a doubt, what that reason was. He’s been in love before, once. He remembered this feeling even though it had been so long. “I think I know the reason.” Chanyeol smiled, leaning close.

Noses just a breath away, Sehun didn’t move. Chanyeol took it as a sign to close the distance.

Now, it wasn’t like Chanyeol had been celibate his entire life. No way. There’s been girls, before, when Chanyeol was experimenting. There’s been men, and when he had teamed up with Luhan, there had been all sorts of species, but it had been a while. Even before they took this job, his previous few jobs had kept him too busy to really take time and relax.

The soft, sweet taste of Sehun’s lips was instantly addicting. Chanyeol hadn’t experienced anything like it. There was shyness, eagerness, and perhaps a bit of uncertainty in the way Sehun kissed him back, and Chanyeol brought himself to pull away after what seemed like too short of a time.

Sehun, with eyes and expression unguarded, looked more beautiful than even the space outside the window. The space that Chanyeol loved, and cherished for years, was paling in comparison to Sehun with his red cheeks and vulnerable eyes.

Before Chanyeol could pull completely away, Sehun’s arms wrapped around his neck and brought him back in.

This kiss, now that Sehun was up to speed, was feverish and wanting. The sudden out pour of emotions surprised Chanyeol, but he wasn’t complaining. Not when it meant he could slip his tongue into Sehun’s mouth and feel the warmth of his body beneath his palm as he slid his hand around Sehun’s waist.

With his palm flat against the small of Sehun’s back, Chanyeol pulled the young royal into his lap, his other hand cradling Sehun’s face in his palm. There wasn’t any room between their bodies now, but neither of them minded.

Chanyeol could feel Sehun’s pulse beat against the tips of his fingers as his hand slid down his neck, down to his hips, his mouth following the same trail to his collarbones. Sehun could only tilt his head back and let Chanyeol take the lead.

Chanyeol hadn’t realized he was craving for this so heavily until just this moment, with Sehun’s thighs planted on either side of his hips, and the man was submitting so easily to his whims.

Even though they were both adults, and could responsibly deal with sex so soon in a relationship, Chanyeol holds himself back. If Sehun is indeed a hopeless romantic like Chanyeol suspects, it isn’t the time for it. He kissed his way back up to Sehun’s lips and continued from there even when Sehun whined low in his throat and slipped his hands under Chanyeol’s shirt, warm fingers spreading along the lines of Chanyeol’s abs. Reluctantly, Chanyeol pulled away with one last tug on Sehun’s lip.

“We ne-”

“Holy shit-!” Both their heads snapped to the source of the noise, Sehun’s face immediately blossoming pink. It’s just Yifan, and Chanyeol found himself eyeing the color of Sehun’s cheeks fondly.

“Y-Yifan!” Sehun shouted, doing his best to scramble off of Chanyeol’s lap and put a respectable distance between them.

“I was just coming to check on you after your appointment, but I see that you’re fine.” Yifan then turns scorned eyes onto Chanyeol, “Chanyeol.” He greeted cordially, head tipping forward in acknowledgment.

“Hello, Yifan.” Chanyeol grinned, lounging back casually. “How’s it going?” He tucked his hands behind his head, looking no less than proud. Arrogant.

“I’m-” Sehun picked himself up from the bench they were settled on, and walked towards Yifan, “I’ll see you later, Chanyeol.” Sehun sent a smile back to him, reassuring at the edges. Chanyeol wiggled his fingers, licking over his lips.

“See you later, Sehun.” Chanyeol smiled as they both exited the room. Chanyeol had no doubt that Sehun would be talking Yifan down from murdering him for the next few hours, possibly. It wasn’t a secret Chanyeol wasn’t trusted, or wanted around for longer than necessary, considering their positions in the Galactic Ordinance and what he worked as, but Chanyeol had faith Sehun could save his life. At least for the next week or so until they get back into their own star system.

Which, brought on another complication. What were Chanyeol and Sehun’s fate after this mission was over? Chanyeol, technically, had immunity. He could come and go as he pleased and visit Sehun often, but Sehun was basically the enemy. He couldn’t fall in love with the enemy. Couldn’t let it be known that he was close with the Galactic Ordinance. He wouldn’t get any business or aide should he need it.

Then again, once he was paid, he didn’t have to work.

But what if Luhan was changing his mind about where he wanted to be in his life? He used to be perfectly content riding through space with Chanyeol, but what was changing with his best friend who he rarely saw nowadays?

The high he got from kissing Sehun immediately crashed down at the uncertainty he felt over what would happen when they got Sehun home and Xiumin had to go with him. He groaned and headed back to his pilot post. EXODUS had been given enough time to rest, it was time to head off again. No matter how long Chanyeol wished he could stay in the same place with Sehun.

The thought gave him pause. He was always ready and willing to go onto the next adventure, but now that he had something else he wanted, what was he willing to give up?

Would he give up Sehun? His best friend? His life on the ship and the cosmos to pilot through? If only, Chanyeol thought, there was a way to find a happy medium that he didn’t have to give up anything. He wanted to keep it all.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, the EXODUS and crew are just now headed into their destination star system, and have only three more days until arrival at the planet which the Galactic Ordinance is centered at. Chanyeol has mixed feelings about the completion of the mission. Still.

Of Luhan’s decision, which he hasn’t even talked to the man about, on staying with Xiumin, and, surprisingly, of Sehun’s departure from his company. It’s a strange new feeling, and honestly, Chanyeol could take a few guesses and tell what it’s about, but he doesn’t ever let himself think on it long enough.

He liked Sehun’s company. There was no shame or harm in that. There didn’t even have to be any sort of deep meaning behind him finding pleasure in meeting a new, fresh face.

Except he didn’t feel like that with any other the other nine members of the recent additions to his starship. Luhan’s starship. While he got along rather well with each of the new additions to his ship, they weren’t like Sehun. This mission has him so fucked up.

“Hey, Lu.” Chanyeol began as him and Luhan sat in the cockpit, a magic girl anime playing on Luhan’s monitor.

“Yeah, Yeol?” Luhan asked carelessly, sounding quite bored. Maybe Luhan was tiring of the stuff he watched on that streaming site. Or maybe he was wishing it were someone else in the pilot seat. Chanyeol sighed, feeling a little bit sad.

“Would you ever leave me behind?”

This seems to get Luhan’s attention, because his head snapped in Chanyeol’s direction, “No! Why would you say that?” He sounded a bit hurt, but mostly confused. As if he knew deep down why Chanyeol thought it, but hadn’t realized.

“You’ve got Xiumin now, and I understand if you’d want to be with him instead.”

“Just because I have Xiumin, it doesn’t mean I have to leave you. Xiumin has things that are more important to him right now.” Luhan shrugged.

“But what about in the future? If he doesn’t have those things anymore.”

“We can’t both fly around space forever, you know. Eventually I’ll have to pick a planet and stay on it. You will too.” Luhan doesn’t put it delicately, and it stung Chanyeol, quite honestly. Space is all he’s ever wanted to know. It’s all he’s comfortable with. “But even when that happens, we don’t have to arrive on different planets, you know.” Luhan added, tone soothing.

Before Chanyeol can even register that there’s an incoming ship on their radar, an explosion sounds and the ship jolts violently to one side. The force knocked Luhan and Chanyeol both to the side and alarms began blaring through the ship.

It isn’t the blaring of their ship being in another ship’s tractor beam, it’s the blaring of their ship that means it had been compromised mechanically.

“Fuck-” Chanyeol scrambled back to his feet and ran to where he figured the rest of the crew might have been, searching specifically for the dog eared mechanic. “Jongin!” He shouted, giving up on searching and just yelling through each corridor. “Jongin we need your help!”

“Already on it. The blast came from the left engine hull, do you have any suits? I’ll need one to repair.

“Yeah, in the food storage, there’s a box.” Chanyeol began, but there’s another blast right as he began to speak. It came from the opposite side and Chanyeol can actually hear the engines shut down and the ship stop.

“What the hell?” Is all Chanyeol can think to say as the lights flicker and cut out. The emergency generator on the ship kicked in with a whir, loud from under use.

“Who is it?”

“The Galactic Ordinance.” Came Sehun’s voice, Jongdae, Yifan, and the rest of their crew following after.

“What?” Luhan piped up from the tail end, Xiumin next to him.

“We weren’t honest with you guys,” Sehunn sighed, looking ashamed. Chanyeol’s ears roar, telling him that now would be a good time to get angry and demand and explanation, but the genuine guilt in Sehun’s eyes has Chanyeol’s mouth disobeying his brain. Hijacked by his heart.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly, calmly, eyes flickering back and forth from Luhan to Sehun.

“We were captured, yes. But it was because we were trying to negotiate for allies against the Galactic Ordinance, not for.” Sehun frowned at Chanyeol, as if waiting for the blowout.

“So... You tricked me into helping... traitors?”

He realized he’s been betrayed, but it doesn’t really change his mind on anything. On his feelings for Sehun. It’s not like he already isn’t a wanted criminal.

“I had my suspicions.” Luhan piped up, to which Chanyeol automatically glared.

“What?”

“I overheard Jongdae and Sehun talking last week.” Luhan shrugged.

“And you forgot to mention this to me?” Chanyeol’s lips turned down in a frown even deeper than the one he was already wearing.

“We-”

“Guys, hate to interrupt, but we’re under attack.” Came an annoyed and huffy Baekhyun to Chanyeol’s right.

“Jongin-” Chanyeol began, but the pup was already gone to where Chanyeol had hoped was to begin repairs on the engine hulls.

“Do you have canons? Guns?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol answered because what kind of ship doesn’t? Now, operational was another question. That, Chanyeol didn’t know as he had never had to use them despite half the people he worked with wanting him and Luhan dead. He always just used exceptional navigational skills. He and Luhan never had the manpower for guns and shooting.

Except now he didn’t have that option. But they did have man power.

The reality of the peril ther were in sunk in at that moment and chanyeol found himself running as fast as he could to the canon bay, praying to all sorts of gods and deities that it actually worked and the ammunition chambers hadn’t rusted shut.

Luhan is next to him, followed by Xiumin and Zitao, and he only really believed the needed Zitao, who is pretty capable with all sorts of weapons. There there are two seats in the dock and two guns, and he figured they’ll need all the power necessary.

Chanyeol and Luhan load while Zitao and Xiumin hop into place, the machine whirring to life as an onslaught of smaller attack ships swarm their own.

Chanyeol’s gut sinks to the floor when he sees the damage done to his ship. There’s no fire due to the lack of oxygen in space, but the hole blown right into his engine looks serious.

“Bastards.” Chanyeol cursed, eyes narrowed at the ships. “Do me a favor.” He began, speaking pointedly to Zitao and Xiumin. “Blow them all to hell.” He huffed and Xiumin just smiled wickedly.

“With pleasure.” Is what Zitao said in response and jabbed at the trigger button, aim straight and true.

There is a hell of a recoil for the first few blasts from both canons, but the enemy ships start shattering to pieces and Chanyeol nearly jumped in joy. His canons work and at least like this, they have a fighting chance.

After what seems like hours of shooting and loading rounds into the blasters, everything goes quiet.

“It was just a warning/” Zitao slides from the chair smoothly. “We don’t have much time until the second wave hits. And it will be much bigger/”

Chanyeol frantically accepted that he will die. But at least he’ll do so in his ship. Just how he wanted it.

“We have to go help Jongin/”

Xiumin took Luhan’s hand and pulled him along. The caring gesture makes Chanyeol’s heart race and he wondered where Sehun was.

Fuck.

The ailment Sehun has is immediately brought to Chanyeol’s mind as he ran in search of Sehun, headed to the engine rooms. Chanyeol didn’t know how bad it was or if there were any certain trigger. Chanyeol didn’t even know if there was an attack or episode that went with it. Chanyeol didn’t know anything about it because he hadn’t asked. Now that they’re in immediate peril, he wished he had been nosy and pestered Sehun or Joonmyeon about it. So he would know what to do in this situation.

“Fuckin-”

“Chanyeol!” Came Sehun’s voice from just ahead, muffled in the suit he had on. “Jongin and I need your help, put on a suit.” He commanded. Chanyeol was feeling far too much relief to make a sarcastic comment about Sehun commanding him what to do on his own ship. Plus, now wasn’t the time and he was just too happy to see Sehun okay that he went on autopilot and did as he was told.

“Good news, the damage is fixable.” Jongin shouted from just outside the ship, only audible from the inside as they had air locked the entire paddock and oxygen wasn’t rushing from the ship any longer. “Bad news, we’re sitting ducks until I can patch us up. It’s only a temporary fix and we’ll have to head to the Rebel base to properly fix it.” Jongin explained as he tossed broken pieces of Chanyeol’s ship out into space where they began their listless journey through it.

Well. Rebel base. They even had their own headquarters.

“Where is Rebel base?” Chanyeol asked, clung onto the side of the ship with bulky gloves. “I’ll need to know so I can take us there.”

Sehun and Jongin stopped moving for a moment and shared a look. “You’ll help us?” Sehun’s voice sounded a little hopeful with an undercurrent of relief.

“Yeah. I never liked how the Galactic Ordinance ran things anyway.” Chanyeol just shrugged and looked over the damage done to his ship. Even if he didn’t know much about the mechanical happenings within his own ship, he could tell it was a minor flesh wound. Most of the engine was left in tact, they just wouldn’t run being so uncovered. Something was most likely jammed in it. “If you guys know how to take them down, then... I’m with you.”

“Thank god.” Sehun sighed out, holding a hand over his heart, which automatically spiked Chanyeol’s worry over the young royal. “I was afraid we’d have to get a new ship since ours was taken.”

“Good. Now get to work.” Jongin barked, stomping hard on the back of the engine where the damage was the worst. Debris fell loose and began floating out to space. “Once we get the pieces of the casing out, it’ll be ready for me to weld on some more and should run just enough to get us landed.” Jongin gave one more stomp, shaking out more. The engine rumbled and stopped. “Get to the other side and work on that one.” Jongin waved a hand behind him and clipped a clear tube over the end of his welding tool, eyes squinted while he looked about.

“And find me some scrap metal. Take some from the paneling if you have to, I’ll replace it later.”

Sehun scurried about, grabbing all sorts of metal sheets, finding a box of leftover wall paneling from the last time Luhan had changed the floor of his room. Thank gods that Luhan was, essentially, a packrat.

“Will this work?” Sehun asked. Chanyeol never heard a reply as he had already stationed himself over the other engine, this one looking a tad worse off than the other. Still, he cleared away the deris, even having to stick his hand in before the engine fans a couple times just to do so. That alone was enough to put him even more on edge, fearful of losing an arm.

He kicked a few pieces off like Jongin had and soon, the engine rumbled, and fell silent like the other one had. “Okay!” He shouted, huffing and puffing in his suit, sweat dripping down his face like a pig. “I think this side is ready to go. But it looks a little more banged up, so you might want to look at it a little closer.” He called as he moved back to the pair busily welding paneling onto the engine block so the combustion would work in space.

“Have you ever thought about upgrading your damn engine?” Jongin shouted, looking even worse for wear than Chanyeol. “Combustion engines are so outdated.” Jongin comtinued to grumble, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“It was next on my list.” Chanyeol defended, pointing to the welding tool with the special chamber to keep oxygen going to the flame. “Do you have another one of those? I can help.”

“Unfortunately, no. You and Sehun go inside and check the rest of the systems.” Jongin slammed another panel down and started welding. “I’ll be okay here, get Yifan or Zitao for guard, though.”

“Yifan is with Yixing, he got banged up pretty bad when the ship got blasted. He’s helping Yixing patch himself up.”

“Good grief.” Jongin huffed, hunched over his work, which was pretty neat and tidy despite the need to do it fast. “Then Zitao, my god, just make sure this thing can go as soon as I get this finished, it won’t be long. Neither will the Ordinance.”

“Got it.” Sehun stood and started hoofing it back into the main part of the ship, Chanyeol close on his heels. “You get the systems check started, I’ll find Zitao.” Sehun ordered and, once again, Chanyeol didn’t see any use debating roles when they were in such danger.

He will have to talk to him about it later. Now that he’s officially joined their ranks, anyways.

Sehun and Chanyeol parted ways as soon as they got their suits off and hung near the hangar doorway for easy access to anyone looking to join Jongin out in the damage. “I’ll see you, Chanyeol.” Sehun managed to shout before he went off, waving his hand. “I’ll explain myself later.”

Chanyeol couldn’t get out his response of, “there’s no need” before Sehun was turning down the corner in the opposite direction of where Chanyeol needed to go. First, he needed to check the fuel lines and levels just to make sure those hadn’t been damaged, too. They needed both the engine and the fuel to make sure they got to where they needed to be.

It wasn’t that far, but it was still far enough that every second they weren’t on the rebel base planet, they were risking their lives. Especially as a still target in the middle of space. Once determining they were okay and filled with enough gas to make it where they needed, Chanyeol felt a little bit better about their fate.

A little bit. Not much.

One thing that was really bothering him was the fact that he hadn’t yet talked their relationship out together. Since they had been caught making out by Yifan, it was like the entirety of the crew was determined to not let them be alone together. And it felt too shady to sneak into Sehun’s room in the middle of the night just to talk. Especially since Yifan had taken shelter there the passed few nights, too. The one time he tried to do so, Yifan had given him such a hateful and nasty glare, Chanyeol had gotten indigestion.

Maybe this was why Sehun hadn’t had any real chance of falling in love. Not because he was the Prime Minister’s son, but because he had an overprotective crew. Between Joonmyeon’s visits for medicine and Yifan’s steely glare, Chanyeol wasn’t so sure he wanted to risk his life just by dating Sehun.

That was a lie. Here he was actually risking his life just so Sehun could make it home. And their relationship was super ambiguous.

When they got to safety, even if it was just until their next big dose of trouble, he was going to do everything in his power to get Sehun alone just to tell him what he felt for him. Because he knew Sehun felt it, too. And he didn’t want to go back to traveling the cosmos without Sehun.

Hell, he’d even ground himself on one planet if it meant he could see the silly way that Sehun smiled all the way up to his eyes.

He stopped himself before he could get too mushy and ran all the way back up to his chair in the pilot’s chambers, flipping switches and turning on monitors so he could look through the systems just to make sure nothing else was in distress and everything would run smoothly as soon as Jongin got her up and running again.

“Come on, baby...” Chanyeol cooed, staring intently at the screen as it scanned. Engine: compromised. Fuel: Stable. Oxygen systems: Stable.

Stable. Stable. Stable.

With each green stable sign that popped on the screen, the lighter Chanyeol felt. And when they all checked out, sans the engine, he actually let out a loud, whooping cheer.

“Are we all clear?” Luhan asked, voice a little strained, nervous of their fate as Chanyeol was.

“Jongin is patching up the engine temporarily just to get us to the Rebel base.” Chanyeol nodded, flipping the settings so as soon as the engines were stable they could blast off into hyper speed. Which wasn’t too great of a practice but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“The Rebel Base?” Luhan’s eyes rose, as if he thought of something particularly funny in that moment, but wasn’t going to comment on it.

“Luhan, are you in with this endeavor or not?” Chanyeol looked to his best friend and co-pilot with seriousness in his eyes. “If you want to leave now, take the escape pod and head to Jacobae, I’ll meet you there when this is all finished and I’ll give you back your ship. I just need to borrow it for a while.”

“Do you think for one minute you’d be able to survive without me?” Luhan sat heavily down in his co-pilot’s seat and buckled in, face a very determined shade of blue, eyebrows knotted. “I’m not going anywhere, Solo.”

Chanyeol let out the most relieved laugh he could ever had managed with his throat closing over with emotion as it was. “That’s what I thought you’d say, Chewie.” For once, just this once, Chanyeol indulged Luhan and his tendency to refer to them as some weird nickname. He typed the coordinates he had gotten from Sehun into the computer navigation system, setting them on the quickest course to where they were needed.

“She’s patched up. Get her running.” Jongin appeared, face red and hair drenched. “Fast.”

This launched the two of them into action, Chanyeol flipping switches and checking the system once more. As soon as the entire column was filled green, Luhan thrust the throttle into hyperspeed, and they were off.

As it turned out, the Rebel Base was just outside of the system they had just entered, so arriving on the right planet didn’t take more than a couple, very tense hours.

Chanyeol would have tracked Sehun down and confronted him about his feelings right there, but he was with Joonmyeon. With an emergency dose of medication for his heart. Still, he waited outside the door just in case there was time.

“You shouldn’t put yourself through such stress.” Joonmyeon chided softly, just loud enough for Chanyeol to hear through the door as he debated on bursting in and telling Joonmyeon to either leave or put up with what he was going to say. “This was supposed to be a quiet overthrow.”

“Even if I die, Joonmyeon, I’m not backing down from this fight. What the Ordinance stands for is wrong. You know it, I know it, we all here know it. Don’t you want freedom for Sooyoung?”

Behind the door, things grew quiet besides the beeping and whirs of the ancient medical machine. Until a very quiet, “Yes, I do.”

“Look, Joonmyeon. I’m not saying she won’t be free when this whole thing ends if you decide you don’t want to fight with us. No matter what, she will no longer be considered a threat, no one of her race will. So, you can go, if you don’t feel comfortable fighting against our father.”

Shit.

Chanyeol’s eyes bugged as he continued to eavesdrop, not having expected that. “When my mother married your father, I swore an oath to look after you.” Joonmyeon continued, just as the machine wound down and a few more beeps sounded.

“I release you from that oath.”

Chanyeol didn’t stick around to hear the rest of the conversation, too afraid of getting caught snooping where he shouldn’t be. There wasn’t time before he had to be back at his post to land, anyway. The planet the base was located on was mostly sand. It was a clever tactic since most ships couldn’t land on sand.

Including EXODUS.

“Jongdae.” Chanyeol called out over the intercom, “Tell me where to land this thing.” He finished up, and then began waiting for the feline to come and tap away on his clipboard tablet to tell him where to land. After all, Jongdae was the one with all the maps and knowledge of planets. Chanyeol just knew how to get there.

“It’s easy.” Jongdae appeared not even a minute later, pointing off in the distance. “There’s a blue flag. Hover over it.”

“But, that’s-” Chanyeol began to complain, surely Jongdae didn’t need him to be telling him that it was still sand and that Chanyeol’s starship would sink and never make it back up enough for it to be of use for them. They’d probably get stuck inside.

“Just do it.” Jongdae interrupted, not wasting any time in arguing over this. So, Chanyeol did as he was told as Jongdae tapped rapidly on his tablet.

Loud metallic clanging sounded from the outside, just below the ship. For an awful second. Chanyeol thought their engines had failed and they were going to crash land into the sand again. That wasn’t the case, he soon realized, as the ground beneath the ship was literally opening up, a platform extending from the inside of the planet to the outside.

“Hurry and land.” Jongdae said impatiently to Luhan and Chanyeol’s gawking gaze, just as the platform settled and remained still. A few clicks and beeps later, and EXODUS was landed safely on the launch pad.

Moments later, the ship as well as the platform was sinking back into the ground. “Holy shit...” Chanyeol breathed, looking out the window at the expansive hangar spreading out in front of them, the lower they got, the more they could see.

“Gentlemen, welcome to Rebel base.” Jongdae greeted, arms out wide, grin arrogant and wide. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

And, yeah, it really was. Ships upon ships lined the walls, all small and sleek attack ships. Nothing that could house and entire crew like EXODUS could. Between the ships, members of the Rebel forces scurried here and their, a few pausing to look curiously at the new arrival.

“Be honest.” Luhan said, turning in his seat so he could actually face Jongdae. “Did you get the name from Star Wars?”

“That would make Sehun Princess Leia.” Jongdae grinned that Chesire cat grin just as Sehun made it into the pilot’s quarters.

“Careful, Jongdae. I have the power to take away your Commander title.”

“You love me.” Jongdae shot back, preparing to exit the ship.

“Anyway, Luhan, Chanyeol, we need to get you brought up to speed on our plans.” Sehun turned his gaze to the two piloting the ship. It was then that Chanyeol lost hope of confessing his feelings for Sehun for another little while.

And, honestly, how could he have assumed otherwise? There were people’s lives at stake here. There wasn’t time for Chanyeol’s little crush.

Sehun paused what he was saying and looked to Chanyeol, as if he was waiting for him to interject. Which, Chanyeol did. He was done being a coward and letting the pieces fall where they would. He would jam them into place if he needed to.

“Wait, Sehun.” Chanyeol burst from his seat and stepped closer, a frantic beating to his heart. “Can I talk to you?” He asked, reaching for the man’s hand. When Sehun accepted the touch, Chanyeol honestly felt a little relieved.

“I think I know what you want to say...” Sehun muttered, looking between Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Luhan. “Can we speak privately?” He asked, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“For the love of God, yes.” Chanyeol let out in one relieved breath. He pulled Sehun out of the cockpit and towards his private quarters. Once they were safely airlocked in Chanyeol’s room, Chanyeol began.

“Even since you stepped foot on my ship, Sehun, it’s like you’ve breathed new life into me. Before, I thought my meaning was to hop from planet to planet, system to system, galaxy to galaxy. I don’t have a proper home to call my own, nor have I ever wanted one outside of this ship but...”

Chanyeol only paused to take in a breath, but had to stop speaking once he forgot his words. “But, Sehun...” He choked up, palms growing sweaty. Right now, he sort of felt like he was the one with the heart that was set to explode at any second.

“Sehun, I’m in love with you. And I’d rather stay on one, boring, sandy planet than try to picture living a life without you.”

Sehun scrunched his nose. “Do you think...” He started with a tone to his voice that honestly made Chanyeol worry that he was about to be rejected. “For one minute that I would be happy stuck stationary?” Sehun finished, eyes hard on Chanyeol, which had his heart palpitating dangerously. Where was Sehun going with this?

“Chanyeol, once this is all over, and we let each system do its own thing, without outsiders trying to cast rule over them, I want to travel with you. I want to see places I’ve never seen before. Feel what I’ve never felt before.”

Oh. A smile grew on Chanyeol’s face, slow to start, but becoming wider with each passing moment. “You want to be with me?”

“I love you, Chanyeol.” Sehun ended up replying, taking a few steps closer. “And of course I want to be with you. Even in this dying hunk of junk.”

“Hey.” Chanyeol scolded, but there was no real heat in his tone. “This ship is my baby.” He wound his arms around Sehun’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“That doesn’t mean she is worth much.”

“Please, she’s priceless.” Chanyeol scoffed, and before Sehun could insult his ship any more than he already had, he caught the young Royal’s lips against his, kissing him softly but firmly. Sehun’s response was eager, his pliant lips parting to allow for Chanyeol’s tongue to trace the insides and edges of Sehun’s mouth. Just like the first time, Sehun tasted sweet and savory. Like any kiss should make a person feel, Chanyeol just wanted to keep the kiss going, never stop it.

And it seemed like, with the way Sehun was moving his soft pink lips against Chanyeol’s that he was thinking the same thing. Sehun’s body heat radiated off him in waves, almost making Chanyeol wonder if he had a fever.

But, no, it was just the unyielding desire to be closer to each other. Something Chanyeol hadn’t felt in a long, long while.

What finally made them part was a knock at Chanyeol’s door, and the unmistakable voice of Yifan filtering in through the metal, “Sehun, Chanyeol, we need to start altering our plans. We don’t have much time.”

With a reluctant sigh, Chanyeol pulled away from Sehun, catching his teeth in one gentle tug before he was actually able to release him. He took a step back and fixed his gaze on Sehun’s pink cheeks and dazed expression, a little proud that he was the one who had caused it. And he was, most likely, the only one who had made Sehun feel such a desire deep down.

Because, as he had learned before, Sehun hadn’t been in love before. Before Chanyeol, that is. And, yeah, it felt good to have his feeling reciprocated.

“Come on, Princess Leia.” Chanyeol wiggled his fingers for Sehun to take hold of to guide them out of his room and to the loading dock of the ship.

“I have no idea what that reference is.” Sehun put it bluntly as he regained his composure, brows furrowed in an unhappy pout.

“Oh, honey...” Chanyeol placed his free hand over his heart. “I have so much to teach you about our species.” He sighed, as if it would be such a task for him to do so. Assuming they all made out of this alive, he would have plenty of time floating through the vast void of space to watch anything and nearly everything they could get their hands on.

“Know-it-all.” Sehun scoffed, pulling his hand free from Chanyeol’s grip as they entered the main hangar and people started greeting Sehun. Mostly, they were happy and relieved, others a little starstruck.

Sehun’s demeanor changed just like that. From the soft Prince to the hard, commanding leader of the Rebel forces. Chanyeol welcomed the change, falling in love with each and every side of Sehun he managed to see. And he felt there was a new side every time he was beginning to think he had seen them all.

“Jongdae.” Sehun called as he neared the kittenish Commander. “Gather the squad leaders and set up a meeting in twenty minutes, it’s urgent. We’ll need to come up with a plan B. They’ve been informed of our forces and this won’t end quietly.”

Just those words wiped all the fluffy romance from Chanyeol’s head in and instant. Having his feelings returned was a hell of a nice feeling, but the sudden and harsh reminder that their lives were at stake put things back into prospective for him and he once again paid attention to those surrounding him. Gone were the happy smiles upon seeing their leader returned, instead, they were grim with worry and determination to get the job done and get it done correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

Debriefing and coming up with an alternative solution to their mile long list of problems last for most of the day and into the evening. Once it’s all sorted, Chanyeol is exhausted, and from the looks of it, so is Sehun. They’ve got the manpower and the determination, now all they have to do is prepare.

Prepare for failure as well as success. They’re not going to be taking any chances. With the repairs to Chanyeol and Luhan’s ship, the preparations are slated at a week, max. Crews have been selected to work on shifts around the clock to help prepare.

They’ve got no time to waste in trivial matters, but Chanyeol, just once, just for sure, wanted to take Sehun out on a date. Just, it was hard to do when they were stuck on a seemingly deserted sand planet. If there was one thing Chanyeol figured he could boast about himself, it was his ability to be creative and romantic at the same time. So, on the eve of battle, Chanyeol made sure that he and Sehun had the evening together.

It wasn’t a terribly easy feat, but once Yifan caught wind, it was significantly easier to get Sehun some needed time off. Chanyeol wasn’t sure what had changed Yifan’s opinion on him, but he was glad for it., because suddenly, instead of taking Sehun away, he was giving Chanyeol more and more opportunities to be with Sehun. Even if it just meant a fleeting moment during meal times.

This was different. Instead of making last minute checks and lists, Yifan nudged Sehun towards Chanyeol with the promise of doing everything himself to make sure it was in order for the battle the next day. EXODUS had been repaired and prepped already, having been the first thing that had to happen. So, Chanyeol figured, they should be able to have their privacy there.

“Come with me.” Chanyeol whispered, holding out his hand to Sehun. He had set everything up a couple hours ago, instead of taking a break to eat, so everything was ready when they had the time. “I have something for you.”

“Me?” Sehun’s cheeks looked a little flushed as he took Chanyeol’s hand, following him out to the hangar where EXODUS was docked. “Can I have a hint?” Sehun asked, grip tight and sure on Chanyeol’s hand as they walked together.

“Nope. Just wait. You’ll see.” Chanyeol waved him away with his free hand, tongue clicking. “You’re impatient.”

“I just don’t know how much time I’ll have.” Sehun muttered, “There’s always someone wanting to talk to me.”

“Don’t worry, Yifan will take care of it all.” Chanyeol grinned as he turned the key to the loading dock and let the ramp down. “We will have all night to be together.”

This, once again, set Sehun’s cheeks aflame and he just smiled to himself. Sehun was shy and it made his heart swell. He had never usually had an interest in the cute, shy, and innocent types, but, compared with his sarcasm and quick wit, Chanyeol was quite smitten.

Very smitten.

“You know, I’ve been trying to get you alone ever since I kissed you in the library.” Chanyeol mentioned as they made their way to the kitchen area of the ship, where Chanyeol had set up a table, white tablecloth and all. With candles as well. The plates were white, with red napkins folded on top. The epitome of romantic.

“What’s all this...?” Sehun muttered when they entered, his hand slipping from Chanyeol’s as he took bigger steps to look. “This is...” Sehun grinned, looking over his shoulder at Chanyeol while he stroked a clear wine glass, “really cheesy.”

Chanyeol’s lips immediately turned down. “You don’t like it?”

“I love it.” Sehun turned back to Chanyeol and motioned him over. When Chanyeol was close enough, he pulled him into a short kiss. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you for the effort.”

“You’re surprised I would do something like this for you?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“I have an ulterior motive.” Chanyeol confessed, slipping his hands around Sehun’s waist, the tips of his fingers moving down the curve of his ass. “I want in your pants.”

“What a coincidence.” Sehun laughed, “But let’s wait until after we eat? I’m hungry.” Just then, Sehun’s stomach growled, and he bit his lip shyly. “I skipped lunch to load a few more ships with ammo.”

“My little starfighter.” Chanyeol affectionately pinched at Sehun’s cheeks. There were a couple words that were waiting to burst from Chanyeol’s mouth, but he held them back. It wasn’t the time for it. He reluctantly pulled away from Sehun to get the dinner out of the small oven.

“Did you cook?” Sehun asked, sitting at the table to wait patiently.

“No, are you kidding?” Chanyeol laughed, carrying it over to the table with the pot holders protecting his hands. “Luhan cooked before Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo made this.” Chanyeol sniffed at the dish before setting it down. “Salmon , roasted potatoes and green beans.”

“Smells good.” Sehun commented, leaning forward in his chair to investigate. “If it was Kyungsoo, I have no doubt it will taste just as good.” Sehun smiled, sitting back. In the low lights and candles, Sehun looked tired.

Worried and tired, but the happiness in his eyes sparkled through as he looked up at Chanyeol. He was glad, on the night before their futures were unsure, he got to spend it with Sehun, whom he loved so, so much. He still looked beautiful, despite the dark circles under his eyes.

“I have wine, too, if you’d like.” Chanyeol mentioned, not sitting down just yet. “Or sparkling juice.”

“I don’t feel like drinking tonight. I’m a lightweight and I don’t want to get drunk and not remember anything.”

“We’ll have the wine later, then.” Chanyeol got the sparkling juice from the fridge, pouring it into each of their wine glasses. Later, if they had a later, but reassuring Sehun that they would, even obscurely, would ease the nervous tension around them. Chanyeol hoped at least. He had to appear confident.

“Later sounds good.” Sehun smiled, a soft sort of smile. “Thank you again.”

“Stop thanking me.” Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to kiss Sehun lips before he began to dish the food onto Sehun’s plate first, then his own.

“You’re being a perfect gentleman.”

“Anything for you, Prince.” Chanyeol teased, sending a wink Sehun’s way.

This has Sehun laughing again, covering his mouth as he did so. Sehun must be so relieved to have some time to not think about their coming plans, as he probably wouldn’t have been so giggly and cheerful. Although, Chanyeol thought instead it had to do with getting able to be here with him.

Once the food was plated, and Chanyeol sat down, they ate in silence for a little, the only sound the clinking of their silverware. “Is there dessert, too?” Sehun asked around a bite of fish.

“I think Kyungsoo made cheesecake.”

“My favorite.” Sehun grinned, and he looked so happy it nearly broke Chanyeol’s heart. Although he didn’t think it was sad or anything, just too precious. Sehun as a whole was just too perfect for Chanyeol to handle when he shed the skin of a Rebel leader.

“It’s my favorite, too.” Chanyeol agreed around a mouthful of potato. “I guess Kyungsoo really knows how to make a romantic meal.”

It was unusual, and at the same time, so exciting to sit around the table and talk about things so mundane and normal. It never happened between the two. Not for the past week, anyway, and the past week felt like years when they couldn’t actually be together. Chanyeol knew that the physical aspect wasn’t the most important part of a relationship, but he couldn’t even hold Sehun’s hand, it had been so busy lately.

It fell silent again around the table while they finished up. For dessert, Chanyeol scooted his chair to Sehun’s side of the table. “I’m going to do something really gross and mushy, okay?” Chanyeol said as he spread the cherry topping over the slice of cheesecake.

“Are you going to feed me?” Sehun grinned, hands folded in his lap, lips amused.

“Ah, can you read minds?” Chanyeol’s resulting smile was a bit shy, almost unsure as he speared a piece of cheesecake on the fork. When Sehun opened his mouth expectantly, Chanyeol’s doubt disappeared and his excitement nearly tangible as he steered the fork into Sehun’s mouth.

“Ahhh~” Chanyeol hummed as Sehun wrapped his lips around the utensil and took the food from the fork. This had Sehun dissolving in a fit of giggles, cheeks a pleasant shade of pink.

“Don’t make it weird, just feed me more cheesecake, Yeol.” Sehun hit his shoulder lightly, laughter still in his voice.

“You love being babied, don’t lie.”

“Does that make you a cradle robber?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol admitted easily with a lazy shrug of his shoulders. He fed Sehun another bite before he gave one to himself, and okay, it might be the best cheesecake he’s ever had in his life. Kyungsoo was definitely an amazing cook. The best Chanyeol has ever encountered.

“You should give Kyungsoo a raise.” Chanyeol had to actively think about not moaning these words out, the cheesecake practically melting in his mouth. So sweet. So perfect. Kind of like Sehun.

“I’ve got two new crew members, I can’t afford to give anyone else a raise.” Sehun teased, knocking his foot against Chanyeol’s shin. “I think we’re all okay with that so long as we get you and Luhan.”

“I think you might be a little biased.”

“Only a little.” Sehun laughed, taking Chanyeol’s free hand in his and lacing his fingers with Chanyeol’s. It was such a simple gesture, so normal for two people in love, but it felt like Chanyeol’s whole world. In EXODUS, with Sehun, eating. It really was his whole world.

After a few more bites each, Sehun stood and tugged on Chanyeol’s hand, taking him back to the sleeping quarters. “Are you finished with dessert?” Sehun asked, already halfway there. Chanyeol really didn’t have a choice. Like he would have chosen eating cheesecake over what was coming next.

“Baby, we’re just getting to the best part.” Chanyeol said instead, pushing his hand on the palm reader to enter into his room, the door making that same, wheezing whoosing sound as it opened.

“God, you’re full of one-liners.” Sehun laughed, stepping inside Chanyeol’s room first, walking backwards to the bed, his smile coy and calling out to Chanyeol. The way Sehun moved on a regular basis was seductive, what with the way his hips swayed and how his confidence just radiated.

Now, however, the confidence was dimmed a little, replaced instead by this incredibly endearing shyness. His hips swayed, jeans tight, and oh, how Chanyeol was going to have fun. Not that he had any doubts in the first place.

Everything seemed to slow down, the universe reducing down to just Sehun and Chanyeol. “You’re absolutely beautiful, did you know?” Chanyeol breathed out as he closed and locked the door, eyes never leaving Sehun as he climbed on the bed, stretched out and ready.

Chanyeol didn’t waste any more time in joining Sehun, hovering over Sehun’s body. Sehun’s face was even redder than before at the compliment, and he lifted his hands to cover his bashfulness. “Stop talking, start doing.” Sehun whined.

“With pleasure.” Chanyeol nudged Sehun’s hands away with one of his own, the other holding his weight so he didn’t crush Sehun against the bed. His fingertips traced over Sehun’s jaw, admiring the way it wasn’t symmetrical. He touched Sehun’s earlobe, smiling with his teeth showing at the freckle there.

Down the pale expanse his fingertips trailed, mouth nearly watering at the enticing way Sehun swallowed, the nervous quiver of his Adam’s apple. “What are you doing, Chanyeol?”

“Shhh...” Chanyeol whispered, eyes flickering back up to Sehun’s eyes. “I’m memorizing you.” His hand traveled to the back of Sehun’s neck, through the hair at the base of his neck, a little longer than normal, but still soft as silk and the color of honey.

“Why?” Sehun responded, though it didn’t take a genius to figure out why exactly Chanyeol would want to memorize his face, his whole presence and the way he made Chanyeol feel.

“Because I want to be able to have you in my mind forever even if we can’t have each other.” Chanyeol answered honestly, not being delicate with the situation.

“How many tomorrows do you think we have, Chanyeol?” Sehun bit his lip in worry, trembling fingers holding Chanyeol’s face in his hands delicately, as if Chanyeol were made of porcelain.

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol choked out, getting a little more emotional than he had thought he was going to be. “I don’t know, but I want to spend tonight with you.”

Chanyeol had just enough time to notice the tears shining in Sehun’s eyes before the younger was closing the distance between their faces. The kiss was feverish and wanting. Desperate. A little bittersweet. Sehun’s lips parted to allow Chanyeol access to his mouth, and as much as Chanyeol wanted to delve in and pull off clothes, he absolutely needed to savor the moment.

So, he spent his time tasting, nibbling Sehun’s lower lip, and then his upper. Once they were sufficiently red and puffy, Chanyeol tilted his head and connected his tongue with Sehun’s. Chanyeol could still taste the last of the cherry cheesecake in Sehun’s mouth, and was determined to lick away all traces of it and replace it with his own taste. 

Sehun mewled and wriggled beneath him, delicious friction crackling between their hips as he did. It wasn’t until Sehun’s hands dove into his pants that Chanyeol even realized that the younger male had started to undo them, but, really, Chanyeol wasn’t complaining. As much as he thought he could lay there and make out with Sehun all night, it was a more enticing idea to actually get complete pleasure from it. 

Sehun’s hands were warm and eager as they stroked Chanyeol, nearly making him dizzy at the sensation. “Hold on-” Chanyeol gasped out against Sehun’s mouth and pulled away. He felt cold instantly and he only moved away because he knew that the items he had in his nightstand were absolutely essential to this. 

Condoms and lube were still the most efficient way to get it on, even if it was messy. Chanyeol figured it was going to be messy no matter what they did so they might as well make it hurt as little as possible. When Chanyeol crawled back over Sehun, he licked over his swollen and well-kissed lips. 

“Do you want in me, or me in you?”

The question seemed to throw Sehun for a loop as all he did for the longest time was stare at Chanyeol, or, what felt like the longest time to Chanyeol, who was getting a little impatient. The growing need nearly unbearable. 

“You in me.” Sehun finally decided, eyes flickering down to Chanyeol’s hard cock between them. “Next time, I want in you, though.” 

“Next time.” Chanyeol promised with a nod, lips curling. Truthfully, he’s pretty sure he’d survive getting the chance to only ever just be inside Sehun. 

Before anything, he needed to prep Sehun. So, he sunk down below, on his knees between Sehun’s legs, who looked quite bashful as he spread them apart, shaky hands on pink knees. He was stunning absolutely stunning. He smoothed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers, dropping the bottle and using his dry hand to push Sehun’s leg off to the side, just to get a better view. 

“Anything I do, if you don’t like, tell me to stop, okay? And I will.” Chanyeol made sure to look Sehun in the eye as the man nodded, just to make sure he understood. He kissed Sehun’s knee opposite of the one he was still holding delicately and ran his forefinger over Sehun’s rim, knuckles brushing his balls. 

Sehun tensed slightly, sucking in a breath. Chanyeol almost paused before Sehun let out a soft whine, “Cold.” Chanyeol laughed airily and pressed it in, certain that Sehun would forget about the coldness with that action. 

Hot. Sehun was hot outside and in, leaving Chanyeol to stare in amazement at the point where his finger disappeared inside Sehun, and if he crooked it just so- Sehun’s stomach jerked, toes curling. “Chanyeol-” Sehun’s hands gripped at the bedsheets, eyes fluttering once, twice, closed, but only for a few seconds before he opened up and looked back down at Chanyeol expectantly. 

Right. Move. Chanyeol pushed in and out a couple times before he felt it would be okay to add a second finger, and when Sehun made no noise of protest as he inserted in just the tip, he pushed it in more, committing the way Sehun gasped to memory. 

This angle was stunning. Like this, Chanyeol could see every muscle of Sehun’s and how they moved with each of his actions. He could definitely become addicted to tearing Sehun down like this, reducing him to just a twitching puddle of… beauty. 

Without further ado, Chanyeol dipped his head down and took the head of Sehun’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue sloppily just to get it wet. He licked and sucked kisses down the side, fingers still working fast, scissoring and stretching. 

Testing the waters a little bit, Chanyeol sucked one fleshy ball into his mouth, groaning at how smooth and soft Sehun’s skin was even down here. Clean. Almost like Sehun had also had this in mind since earlier in the day. 

Great minds think alike. 

At this point, Sehun’s fingers were curled into the mattress, knuckles white, and his skin was flushed all the way down to his stomach. The sounds he made were absolutely sinful and, oh yes, this would be stuck in Chanyeol’s mind years to come, and hopefully he’d be coming with Sehun for years. 

Not to be distracted by his awful mental pun, Chanyeol went farther down, Sehun’s balls slipping from his mouth with a pop, and soon, his tongue joined in the mix of fingers and lube and Sehun was still moaning. So naturally, Chanyeol continued licking generously away, tongue probing and tasting. Even Sehun’s actual ass tasted like heaven to Chanyeol. Then again, he might be a little high on the sensation of getting to touch and be touched by Sehun, or he’s biased. Either one is a possibility. 

Chanyeol cursed a lot, it was true, but the filthy words that spilled from Sehun’s mouth the moment he spread his fingers apart and slipped his tongue between them sounded like a choir of angels, come to take Chanyeol to cloud nine. 

If he died with his tongue up Sehun’s ass, he’d be happy. 

From then, it was all just teasing. Chanyeol could tell Sehun was more than ready with the third finger, but Chanyeol wasn’t ready to stop tasting and sucking along Sehun’s ass and thighs. He could practically live down here. 

A sharp rap to Chanyeol’s head cleared the blinding light of pleasure from his eyes and, startled, he looked up at Sehun. 

Who looked like he was about ready to cry, eyes desperate and pleading, much like Sehun’s tone when he finally managed to speak. “Please, Chanyeol, I need you now.” 

And fuck, if that didn’t make Chanyeol nearly want to come himself. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, from Sehun’s ass and tore the condom open. “As you wish, my prince.” Chanyeol kissed Sehun’s forehead despite the disgusted crinkle to Sehun’s nose.

“Your mouth was just on my ass, don’t kiss me.” Sehun replied snootily, and to that, Chanyeol merely pressed his lips to Sehun’s, and Sehun melted back into the mattress, not moving away or protesting. Proving that, for all his talk, Sehun wasn’t one to make good on any of his threats when Chanyeol was involved, and certainly not when Chanyeol had rolled the condom on and was lining himself up. Cock in one hand to guide it, the other by Sehun’s head to hold him up so he wouldn’t crush his lover beneath him. 

They kissed slowly, just like how Chanyeol was sliding into Sehun. Slow and passionate, slow and hot. Tight. Chanyeol was becoming breathless. This was certainly a far better experience than any other kind of sex he had ever had. 

Even when he had to pull away to gasp for air once he was fully seated in Sehun, and he noticed the bead of sweat at Sehun’s temple, and the red marks across his neck blossoming, Chanyeol couldn’t catch his breath. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Chanyeol whispered, half groaning, but god, it was certainly how he wanted to go. 

“Move.” Sehun whimpered, eyes shut tight, legs moving to wrap themselves around Chanyeol’s waist, hips rocking. It was too much all at once. What the hell was happening?

So, without much hesitation, Chanyeol began to rock into Sehun, slow and steady at first. He was still stubbornly trying to hold onto the desire to make sure it was memorable and savory. “Chanyeol-” Sehun ended up gasping out when his hips had his cock hitting just so inside of Sehun. It had the man beneath him arching and it was totally mesmerizing to Chanyeol, who could do nothing but watch for a moment. 

Then his hips started up again, making sure he hit the same spot, moving faster all intentions to make this slow and passionate gone. The slowness was long gone, but the passion burned on. Especially as Sehun began to writhe on the mattress and Chanyeol could do nothing but watch, hips pounding forward. Chanyeol could hear a few whimpers of his name in between Sehun’s unintelligible moaning, and he was sure he had let out Sehun’s name a couple times, but it was all turning into a hazy mess the more his stomach tightened and his muscles burned with pleasure. 

“T-Touch me, Chanyeol.” Sehun got out, amazingly comprehensible. “Please” 

And, fuck, if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Chanyeol had ever heard Sehun say before, and he couldn’t help but oblige because of that reason alone. He wrapped his large hand around Sehun’s cock and stroked it, palm rubbing against the head to smear the pre-cum for a smoother glide. 

It only took a few more grazes of Chanyeol’s hand for Sehun to hit his release, and what a beautiful sight it was. All flushed skin and taunt muscle. It was the sight, more so than the feel of Sehun clenching around his cock muscles fluttering, that had Chanyeol coming right behind him. 

Which just left them in a fuzzy fog of post-coital bliss. Chanyeol’s skin felt like it was glistening with a thousand dewy raindrops, his breath coming in muted puffs, and Sehun… Sehun looked like some sort of ancient god. 

His eyes were closed, lips parted, sweat at his hairline. His chest was heaving, cheeks still pink. “I love you so much, Sehun.” 

At Chanyeol’s whispered words, and the hands Chanyeol ran through his sweaty bangs, Sehun’s eyes began to flutter opened. “I love you, too, Chanyeol.” He returned, his thighs twitching around Chanyeol’s waist. “I’m really sensitive right now, so unless you immediately want a round two, can you please get out of me?”

And it was so Sehun-like to follow up a romantic comment with a sarcastic one, Chanyeol’s heart only swelled even more in fondness for the young Rebel prince. He was tired, and he didn’t want to keep them both up all night considering what the morning brought, that Chanyeol did pull away. He tied the condom up and threw it in the garbage by the bed. 

“Lay here, let me clean you up.” Chanyeol walked on wobbling legs to the bathroom attached to his quarters and got a rag wet to clean Sehun’s stomach and bottom, making sure the water was nice and warm to soothe him. 

Sehun was in the exact same position Chanyeol left him in, unsurprisingly, and for a moment, Chanyeol thought he might have been sleeping. He washed Sehun’s stomach up, and when it came to the end and the lube was wiped free from Sehun’s body, the younger opened his eyes again. 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, I’m really glad that you’re here.” Sehun said, suddenly somber. As if he had a bad feeling about tomorrow. “I’m glad I met you, and that you decided to stay with me.” 

Chanyeol held the sides of Sehun’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing just under his eyes, and Chanyeol can see the tiredness in them. “I am, too, Sehun. I’m really glad to have you in this ridiculous hunk of metal.” 

Sehun laughed, sincere and happy at Chanyeol’s words. “I thought nobody was allowed to insult your ship?”

“Obviously, I am. It’s my ship.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Sehun laughed, craning his neck to catch Chanyeol’s lips against his own. The kiss lasted for only a brief moment, but it still made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. 

“You love it.”

“Yeah.” Sehun laughed, his arms wound around Chanyeol’s neck, keeping him close. Not that Chanyeol was even thinking about leaving or even moving just an inch away. He’s going to stick like glue to Sehun’s side all night. 

Chanyeol pulled the spare blanket he had retrieved when he had gotten the washcloth taken care of, and pulled it over their bodies, to give them some cover and to aid his plans to snuggle Sehun and soak in their combined warmth. 

“Good night, Chanyeol.” Sehun mumbled, burying himself into Chanyeol’s chest, looking cuter than ever. Not that this was the first time they had slept in the same bed together, but Sehun was nearly glowing. 

“Good night, Sehun.” Chanyeol smiled, running his finger through Sehun’s hair to lull him to sleep. It worked, and soon, Sehun was snoozing away, breathing even and eyelashes brushing his cheeks. For a while, Chanyeol just stared, wanting to keep this moment and memorize it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol woke with an overwhelming sense of dread, and he has so many bad feelings about the day. What, exactly, is going to happen? It’s the day where everything is either won or lost. Chanyeol isn’t so sure he’s ready for it and even though he doesn’t want to find out, and it very okay with them just staying in bed for another several hours, he knows that they can’t delay this any longer just because Chanyeol and Sehun want to snuggle. 

Sehun stirred in his arms, and all of the sudden, Chanyeol feels like he can take over the universe and really, he only needs to take over the Galactic Ordinance. 

It’s still dark outside, but that means it’s time for them to get moving. Chanyeol doesn’t want to admit to himself that what’s coming up for the day is even more important than sleeping in with Sehun. There will be all the time in the world for this another day. 

“Hey baby…” Chanyeol nudged Sehun, speaking softly so he didn’t startle the peaceful rebel and boy, does he look peaceful. The most peaceful Chanyeol has seen him in ages and he’s still glowing. He knows that Jongdae will make at least one comment on it. “Babe.” 

“Shhh…” Sehun let out, arm tightening around Chanyeol’s waist. “Just a couple more minutes.” He whispered with a furrow of his brows. 

Awh.

“C’mon.” Chanyeol urged anyway. They really don’t have time. “Let’s get dressed.” So they do, reluctantly, of course. With Chanyeol dragging his feet just as much as Sehun is. They steal kisses between articles of clothing and armor, but they never linger for long. They can’t, and that’s a real shame, Chanyeol thought. It makes the ever present heat of desire amp up to a simmer. Chanyeol soothed himself with the thought of what it will be like when they can have this special intimacy together again. 

“Okay.” Sehun tugged on the leather jacket he had picked out, which Chanyeol distinctly remembered as his own, but he decided not to say anything as Sehun wearing his clothes was such a nice sight. “I’m ready.” 

Chanyeol, bent over to tie his shoe, straightened and zipped up his jacket. “Me too.” Chanyeol turned to face Sehun as they made it to the loading dock of EXODUS, and cupped Sehun’s face. “I love you.” He said softly as the ramp lowered to the ground and the hustle and bustle of the army preparations grew cacophonous. 

“I know.” Sehun responded with a crooked, little cocky smirk. 

“That’s my line.” Chanyeol chuckled, given the little joke from a few days ago that Chanyeol was Han Solo and Sehun Princess Leia. Sehun, however, just gave Chanyeol a look. He didn’t know what Star Wars was. 

That would be the first thing to change when they got out of this. Chanyeol was confident they could do it. It was a well thought out and carefully devised plan. Everyone understood it and there was really no reason for this mission to fail. 

“The first wave of men already went to the planet, they’ve landed without a problem, but we need to get headed there if we’re going to get in just after the third.” Jongdae rushed forward onto the ship, even before Sehun and Chanyeol could step off of it, the rest of the crew was loading on. 

Chanyeol eyed each of the crew as they stepped on. 9 of 10. “Where’s Joonmyeon?” Chanyeol asked aloud, beside him, Sehun tensed.

“He won’t be joining us.” Sehun smiled, but it was a little sad, to say the least. Chanyeol needed to know what that was about. “He’s staying behind. He’s critical to my health, you know, we can’t risk getting him killed.” Sehun’s smile was still there, reassuring as ever. Chanyeol was still a little concerned. It didn’t seem like Sehun was really okay with the whole thing. Considering what Chanyeol thought he knew, Sehun was keeping bits of it a secret. 

“Okay, Chanyeol, get your ass to the pilot seat.” Jongdae commanded as soon as everything was finalized and checked over to make sure they were good to go. A process that didn’t take long since they had been checked again last night. Better safe than sorry. 

With a final kiss to Sehun’s cheek, Chanyeol rushed to take his place beside Luhan. Which, after an entire week of being grounded, felt a little strange, but not unwelcome. Chanyeol had been itching to get back, to place his hands back on the control panel. “Oh, baby.” Chanyeol whistled under his breath as the engines rumbled to life. “Purrs like a newborn kitten.” Chanyeol affectionately stroked the dash. 

“And you say you aren’t weird.” Luhan scoffed with a roll of his eyes. This comment, Chanyeol decided to ignore as was their usual custom. Occasionally, Chanyeol would argue back, but there really was no denying the accusation. That and, they really needed to get this thing moving. No distractions. 

“You remember where to go, right?” Luhan said from beside him as the hangar opened up above and their ship lifted from the dock. 

“Yeah, I do.” Chanyeol replied already punching in the coordinates into the ship’s navigation system. “It’s not too hard.” 

“Everyone, remain at the ready.” Chanyeol heard Sehun call from behind him, addressing the crew they had on this ship. Realizing that so many people’s lives, so many of his friend’s lives, depended on him and Luhan to get to the planet safely made his blood run cold and his back tense. “We don’t have far to go, so if you get too comfortable, you’re risking all of our lives.” 

Sehun’s words hit Chanyeol hard. The whole of the mission could be messed up just because of one single mistake. One single person.

Oh, he’s going to be sick. No. He needed to focus. 

Chanyeol’s watch remained vigilant out the window as they moved. He was told not to go into hyperdrive despite the opportunity to get there faster. This gave them an advantage to see any enemy ships who could be out patrolling. Now, Sehun had given them all the guard schedules and they made sure to enter at a point where they were uncovered, but it was always a risk. 

Last minute schedule changes, shifts running slow, there were several reasons why there could be a guard out, and there was no way in hell they were going to risk it. Going into hyperdrive just before hitting the atmosphere of their planet to pass the sensors just inside undetected. 

It was a rather risky move, because the twelve seconds they thrusted into hyperdrive took them almost too long to slow down and make landing impossible. Which was why Chanyeol and Luhan absolutely had to remain on top of things and could not, for any reason, lose focus. 

Exactly twelve seconds. They needed to pull the throttle at the exact right moment. 

Chanyeol swallowed down bile, remaining too nervous to notice Sehun’s presence until the young Rebel touched the nape of his neck softly, rubbing out tension there. “You look like you’re going to puke.” 

“There’s a lot of pressure on Luhan and me.” 

“There’s a lot of pressure on everyone.” Sehun said gently and patiently, still rubbing circles on Chanyeol’s neck. 

“I know… I’ve only been a part of this whole… ‘taking down an empire’ thing for less than a month. What if I’m bad at it.”

“I don’t think you’re bad at anything.” Sehun twirled a lock of Chanyeol’s curly hair around one of his fingers. If it was Sehun’s aim to relax Chanyeol just by touching him then, yes, it was working. “I believe in you, Chanyeol. Even though you obviously don’t believe in yourself.” Sehun muttered and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s temple. 

“Thank you, Sehun.” Chanyeol muttered, glancing at Luhan who seemed to be doing his best to keep his attention away from the two, despite their cheesy and overdramatic dialogue. 

It didn’t take long to get there, but it seemed to drag on, each of them holding their positions. Sehun stood directly behind Chanyeol, hand still rested on the nap of his neck. It was clammy and sweaty, which wasn’t too comfortable for Chanyeol, but he didn’t say anything to Sehun. The Young Rebel probably needed something to anchor him and keep him from getting too anxious. 

“What happens after we take down the Ordinance?” Chanyeol asked, eyes focused on the planet far on in the distance, still small in the window. 

“We abolish everything it has built and start fresh.” Sehun answered, his fingers tightened ever so subtly on Chanyeol’s neck, squeezing his skin. “Starting with releasing those who no longer wish to trade and harbor humans so long as they sign a treaty.” 

“Would you rule?”

“Until we set up a proper system of elected official.” Sehun muttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I would not run for a position, though. I’m not made to stay on one planet.” 

Chanyeol’s heart burst out in a million butterflies at the news, a smile creeping onto his face. “Me either.” He assured Sehun, tipping his head back to look at Sehun from where he sat in the pilot’s chair. “We can soar the cosmos with this ship.” 

“Excuse me.” Luhan finally piped up from beside Chanyeol. The two humans looked towards the blue man. “Don’t act like it’s just going to be you two.”

Sehun laughed as Luhan crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows high on his head. “Sounds like you might get relieved of your co-pilot duties, Luhan.” Sehun teased, his fingers slipping up into the back of Chanyeol’s hair and running through it. Now that was a comforting gesture.

“Well…” Luhan glanced around, making sure they were alone. They were. “I might have to take it easy for a while.” He whispered, and unfolded his arms just to put his hands on his belly.

“What?!” Sehun and Chanyeol shouted together, both stunned.

“Shhh!” Luhan waved his arms frantically, “We have to get Yixing to actually check, but… I think I am. I just… feel it, you know?”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol sunk in his seat, looking sullen. Behind him, Sehun was grinning.

“What…?” Luhan gulped, looking concerned at Chanyeol’s reaction. “Are you upset?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol sighed, loud and dramatic. “My credits were on Xiumin being the pregnant one.” 

The undignified squeak that Luhan let out before punching Chanyeol right in the arm set off a series of laughter from both humans present.

Their mirth died down in the next few seconds as Yifan entered the area, looking curious to the ruckus, but a serious mask kept his lips turned down, obviously troubled. He didn’t question anything, however, just informed the group that Jongdae received word from the second wave of ships that they had been shot at.

Thirteen attack pods lost.

“Shit…” Chanyeol muttered, fingers on the buttons of the ship’s control panel, ready for a command. A decision. “Should we turn back?” He asked.

“Of the ships that had landed on the planet earlier?” Sehun asked, his voice a little strained. They had a third wave along with them. They could still do this despite having lost the second. They had planned for everything, after all.

“Jongdae was in contact with them just a half hour ago. All clear.” 

“Then we’ll proceed.” Sehun delegated, face void of its rosy coloring to his cheeks.

“I’ll inform Jongdae.” Yifan nodded and turned to go back to the loading deck where the rest of the EXODUS crew were waiting. 

“Why isn’t Yifan here with you?” Chanyeol asked, alluding to the fact that Yifan mostly always stuck by Sehun’s side. Even while sleeping. So it was strange that he wouldn’t be here now when Sehun’s life was possibly in very real danger.

“I told him that he should stick with Yixing for this.” Sehun bit down on his lip, looking mighty unsure of himself. “Did I make a good call?”

“With Yifan being with Yixing?” Chanyel blinked, “I think so.”

“No, with continuing despite the loss.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol thought for a moment, looking for the right words. “Yeah. They probably just got caught in radar under a security scan or something.” 

This reassurance seemed to ease Sehun’s mind, at least enough that he resumed his casual petting of Chanyeol’s head. From there, their conversation died completely, however. Now that planet was looming ahead and within a few more minutes, Luhan would have to crank their speed into hyperdrive. 

That’s where the real trouble started and they had to really concentrate on not messing up and risking the fate of themselves and their crew. Not to mention this whole mission to end the corruption of the Ordinance. 

No pressure or anything. 

Luhan really shouldn’t have dropped the pregnancy bomb on them right before the most important part of the mission. Not that Chanyeol isn’t glad he shared, now he’s worried about Luhan. This is stressful. Stress is bad for babies right? Not even just human ones. 

Luhan better make him his godparent. 

“Ready for hyperdrive in three… two…” Luhan counted down, hand on the lever, other hand over the timer they had brought with them. Twelve seconds. The announcement brought Chanyeol crashing back down to the present and away from his worries. Well, the future ones anyway. His stomach twisted nervously. “One.” Lever pulled. Timer started.

The ship lurched forward, the stars stretching out in front of them in blurred lines, everything blurring. Chanyeol felt the movement in his gut, praying to every god he had ever come across in his travels that this worked. That they wouldn’t burn up and crash the landing. That they were successful in their attempt at bringing peace to a galaxy crumbling at the hands of the human race. 

Twelve seconds seemed to drag on, Chanyeol holding his breath through the entire length of time. As soon as the timer hit twelve, Luhan pulled back the level and Chanyeol steered the ship up a bit, then released the landing gear, heart in his throat. The ship rumbled and shook, the window tinting red from the heat of their descent. 

Chanyeol began to let out a series of curses, probably putting to words (however vulgar), what the other two men present were thinking. They were coming in hot, but Chanyeol was nearly sure that they had enough clearance for a safe landing, even if they happened to be heading towards the water. Luhan shrieked and slammed down on the button for the floatation devices at the side of the ship, eye panicked. 

“I think we’re in the cle-” Chanyeol’s voice was triumphant as he started to speak, but the ship lurched violently with the force of an explosion that sounded just a moment later. It took a wild second for Chanyeol to realize that had happened. To realize that Sehun was no longer standing and that there was an alarm blaring through the ship. All he could comprehend was the searing pain in his shoulder, going down his chest like a fire.

Chanyeol looked at Sehun, whose eyes are closed, a cut across his forehead from when he went down from the impact of the enemy ship. Chanyeol himself is against the wall, tossed there with the turbulence. Luhan is next to him, already getting to his feet to brace himself for the ship’s final hit into the water. Alarms blare louder, red and blue lights flashing throughout. Red for explosion. Blue for water. There was a hole somewhere and they were taking on water.

“Shit-” Chanyeol cursed while he stumbled up from the ground towards Sehun, his right arm hanging limp at his side. “Hey-” 

Sehun didn’t move, Chanyeol felt for his heartbeat, strangely erratic and faster than Chanyeol’s ever felt a human heart beat. He’s bleeding so much and the cut looks so deep. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Chanyeol chanted, lifting Sehun, even with the nearly blackout pain in his shoulder and down his arm. “Fuck, Sehun-” 

Chanyeol stumbled through the corridors and down into his room, the living quarters. “Yifan!” He yelled, trying to find the dragon in charge of Sehun’s care or anyone really. Everyone came upon Chanyeol in a rush, Xiumin running passed the two to make it to Luhan. Chanyeol couldn’t hear their rushed exchange through the roaring in his ears. 

“Here.” Yixing took Sehun into his arms, as if the man weighed no more than a feather. “Give him to me.” He muttered just a second later, and received no fight from Sehun. 

“Chanyeol-” he heard Yifan shout, but there’s another explosion. Chanyeol blacked out. 

\--

When he woke, Yixing was poised over him, eyes rounded with black circles, looking absolutely exhausted but that wasn’t what caught Chanyeol’s attention. 

It’s the glowing horn on his head.

“The fu-” Chanyeol tried to move, but a shooting pain down his arm stopped him.

“Don’t move…” Yixing sighed, as if he were used to this sort of reaction. “I’m too weak to keep you sleeping right now, so just… don’t move. The bones in your arm were shattered. I had to amputate.” 

Chanyeol craned his neck, eyes widened at the nearly robotic limb he’s sporting now. “I’m fusing the nerves so it functions properly.” Chanyeol is in pain, a lot of it, but there is a part of him present that thinks this might be the coolest thing he’s ever gone through. A robotic arm.

Like Anakin Skywalker. 

“What’s that horn on your head?” Chanyeol grit out through a fresh wave of pain, looking for something to keep him distracted. Talking about that was definitely the way to go but then, he realized, that right then, he really doesn’t give a damn. “Where’s Sehun? Is he okay?” He breathed out, finding it hard all of a sudden to breathe. Even harder to not want to jump up right that second and go look for his boyfriend. 

“He’s just fine. He had some contusions and a mild concussion but he’s fine.” Yixing recited calmly, his body weight against the table Chayeol was laying on. “I think he slept just outside the door. He’s waiting for you.” 

“Luhan?”

“He’s shaken, but he’s fine. The baby is, too.” That news put Chanyeol at ease, but only for a split second as the next question bubbled up from his throat without any means of stopping.

“What happened?” Chanyeol croaked, eyes wandering the room he was in. This wasn’t a room he had ever seen on his ship before. He doesn’t recognize it as even a room he had seen on the Rebel Base planet. 

“I don’t think that’s something you should hear from me.” Yixing muttered, being careful to keep his eyes away from Chanyeol’s piercing gaze. All of the sudden, Chanyeol felt sick. Obviously, the damage was pretty bad, otherwise Yixing would have told him straight up. Having it come from Sehun, or Luhan, was something Chanyeol feared. That meant they were only tasked with it to soften the blow. 

“Are you a unicorn?” Chanyeol asked, feeling light headed, heart racing, then slowing. Yixing was probably trying to put him at ease considering the panic now coursing through him. Zitao had hinted at the possibility before and so had Sehun. Actually, several people had, and Chanyeol was too dense to realize it until after he saw the horn.

“I am.” Yixing chuckled, the sound angelic to Chanyeol’s hazy mind. He was asleep again moments later. 

..

Chanyeol woke next, this time with Sehun and Luhan both beside his bed. He was no longer in pain, and he sat up, lifting his newly acquired hand. Wicked. He couldn’t stay focused on that, though. “Yixing is alright, right?” He asked, worried about his savior. He looked at his end.

“He’s sleeping curled up against Yifan. He’s fine.” Luhan was the one who spoke, Sehun looked too guilty and ashy to speak. 

“What happened?” Chanyeol asked again, this time looking at Sehun. Luhan looked at the man as well, who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Chanyeol needed to hear this from Sehun. He was their leader, after all. 

“EXODUS is beyond repair.” Was the first blow Sehun delivered when he finally seemed to gather the courage to speak up, hands folding tightly in front of him. With Sehun’s next words, Chanyeol’s head spun, a mixture of shock and ‘I should have known’ dancing around in a flurry of emotion. Disappointment. Sadness. Guilt, maybe. He had his suspicions but he hadn’t spoken up.

“Joonmyeon betrayed us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFF EXO says: I you enjoyed hit that Kudos button or leave a lovely comment here or at our [LJ link](http://sff-exo.livejournal.com/7700.html)!


End file.
